Child's Play 8: Soul of Chucky
by PotCFan101
Summary: After the events of Cult of Chucky, Charles Lee Ray's soul inhabits the body of Nica Pierce. Desperate to stop the doll once and for all, Andy breaks out of the mental institution and enlists the help of a certain demonologist named John Constantine. Cameos from characters throughout the series and the DC TV shows alike. Rated M for hard R language and horror violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _Andy's cabin_

 _Two days after the incident at Harrogate Institute_

"AAAAHHHH!" Chucky's severed head screamed as Kyle burned his face with a blowtorch. "Stop it, you fucking cunt!"

"Where's Andy?" Kyle yelled. "He told me how you got into multiple bodies at once. I doubt he'd have trouble kicking your ass, and it's been two days since he called me before he left."

"How the fuck should I know?" Chucky bit back. "You think he'd tell me?"

"You must've seen something!" Kyle said. "We're in a remote cabin, Andy would've seen something on the news to go after you! Now where. Is. HE?" Kyle finished before beginning to burn Chucky again.

 _Harrogate Medium Institute_

Andy sat at the back of his cell, feeling defeated. It was two days since he had arrived at Harrogate, and somehow, the lockdown had stayed up the whole time. He was starving, thirsty, tired, and most importantly, he was so close to finally killing Chucky, but right when he thought he won, it all went downhill...

 _Flashback: Two Days Ago_

" _Thanks for coming after me." Andy said, after shooting one of the Chucky dolls in the head. "You saved me the trouble."_

" _Fuck you!" Chucky yelled, before Andy brutally stomped on his head, destroying the doll's body. Sensing someone was behind him, Andy whirled around, gun drawn, and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Nica Pierce, standing in the doorway. Andy briefly did a double take, as he knew that Nica was confined to a wheelchair all her life._

" _You kill me, you kill her." Nica said, and Andy's eyes narrowed as he realized Chucky had taken over her body. "Think about it." In that split second, Andy made the difficult choice to shoot Nica, killing her but also ensuring that Chucky would be stopped for good._

I'm sorry Nica, _Andy silently thought as he pulled the trigger. To his surprise, all he heard was a faint click. Realizing he was out of ammo, Andy quickly reached into his pocket to reload._

" _Yeah, thinkin' is for losers." Chucky/Nica taunted._

" _Lockdown. The facility is now on lockdown." A woman on the PA system said. Nica looked over to see a guard about to turn a corner. "Patients, to your rooms, immediately."_

" _Tag, you're it, pal." Chucky/Nica said gleefully. As she began to shut the door, Andy bolted to it, hoping he could get out, but it was too late. Nica locked the door, and after one final cackle, left Andy in the cell._

" _No!" Andy screamed, fists pounding on the door._

" _Security, West Hall." The woman on the PA said. "Security, code one in West Hall." Andy quickly hid the gun, did his best to clean up the doll in the cell, and sat in a corner in his cell, reflecting how he had ultimately failed._

 _Now_

Sure, in the heat of the moment, he had tried to kill Nica, but he was out of bullets at the time. Now, he had nothing to show for his failure. Suddenly, he heard his door open.

"Alright, new arrival. Name is…" A doctor walked in, reading a clipboard. "...Andy Barclay? About time you got yourself looked at. Jesus, going on for thirty years about a killer doll… the fuck were you thinking anyway?" Instantly, Andy jumped up and grabbed his gun. He wasn't going to shoot, but the doctor didn't know that.

"Get me out of here." Andy said, pointing the gun at the doctor.

"Where did you get that?" The doctor asked, worried.

"I said get me the fuck out of here!" Andy yelled cocking his gun.

"Okay, okay! Just please don't shoot me!" The doctor cried, beginning to lead Andy out. As they passed the main therapy room, Andy noticed two dead bodies. One was a patient, the other was a nurse.

"What the Hell happened here?" Andy asked.

"It was that wheelchair girl, Nica Pierce." The doctor said. "She killed a few other patients, then her doctor, and left with a blonde woman. Funny thing is, she's still claiming a chucky doll did it, just like you."

"Fuck off, that was the doll." Andy said, frustrated. "It must have transferred his soul into Nica."

"Whatever you say, crazy man." The doctor shrugged. "Just leave and never come back."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Andy said, before walking out of the room by himself. What neither men noticed was a doll with one arm and ginger hair sitting on one of the couches. Slowly, the doll moved its eyes to follow Barclay, before narrowing. The doll got up, and grabbing a nearby scalpel, slashed at the doctor's achilles. The doctor screamed in agony, and fell to the ground, and the doll sliced off the top of his head, causing the brain to fall out.

"Now that's what I call a brain dump." Chucky said, laughing. "Hee hee hee ha ha ha!"

 _Constantine's Mill House_

"John, what're we doing here?" Chas Chandler asked. Chas has been John's life long friend, and ever since a fire at a concert, Chas had absorbed the souls of everyone who had died, allowing him to live through even the most violent of injuries.

"This is our home, Chas." John said, drinking gin from the bottle. "Whaddya mean what're we doing here?"

"I mean, what's going on with you?" Chas asked again. "It's been months- hell, over a year- since you helped out that archer guy in Star City, and you've been acting more mopey than usual."

"I'm fine, mate." John brushed off his friend's concern. "And even if I wasn't, you're not my shrink. I already tried that remember? Even the wankers at Ravenscar couldn't fix me."

"Is this because of Zed?" Chas pressed. Constantine grit his teeth in anger. Right after he returned from Star City, he had found out that the brain tumor she discovered a year prior had finally killed her, and John was too late to save her.

"I said I'm fine!" Constantine shouted, standing up and throwing the bottle across the room.

"Whatever." Chas gave up. "Maybe you're fine, but the world doesn't stop just because someone pissed in your scotch. Take a look here." Chas showed Constantine a laptop, somehow getting wifi from the mill house, which was nearly in the middle of nowhere. "The headline reads 'Eight dead at mental institution'. The details are that this woman in a wheelchair murdered them all, then drove off. The weird part is that according to the interviews prior, everyone had claimed that it was the work of a killer doll. Even weirder is that there's this kid who got locked up just two days ago, named Andy Barclay, who kept saying that the doll has been alive ever since he was in school."

"I don't see how this is our problem Chas." Constantine said nonchalantly.

"It's our problem because this thing has been happening for almost thirty years." Chas explained. "It all started in 1988, right after a serial killer named Charles Lee Ray died in a toy store with all these dolls."

"Your point?" John asked, impatient.

"My point is when I did some digging, Ray had learned about voodoo from a man named John Bishop. Sound familiar?" Chas said, frustrated.

"Oh Bollocks." John said. "Bishop was Papa Midnite's father. We need to find this Andy, and fast."

"What about Midnite?" Chas asked.

"The next time we see him, you can tell him." Constantine said, before they left the house.

 _Chicago_

A blonde haired woman entered an apartment, carrying with her a doll of the same hair color and black lipstick. As she turned on the light, she scanned the room, seeing her lover sitting across the apartment on a sofa.

"You're late." Chucky, now in possession of Nica Pierce's body, remarked. The blonde just shrugged.

"Hey, it's not my fault traffic is shit in this city." The woman complained.

"You still should've been here half an hour ago." Nica said. "What kept you, Tiff?"

"Oh alright." Tiffany sighed. "I had to kill someone on the way here."

"Without me?" Nica said, disappointed. "Why?"

"Hey, you didn't want to go, so it's not my fault." Tiffany said defensively. "Besides, it's not like you can right now anyway."

"Fuck you." Nica said. "Now what'd you get?"

"I had to pick up burgers." Tiffany said, laying down a sack. Tiffany then set down her doll, which climbed onto a couch to get out of the way.

"There'd better be some fucking pork rinds." Nica growled, before grabbing a burger.

"Yeah, whatever." Tiffany replied, unfazed. "Did you ever kill Andy?"

"No." Nica said sadly. "I had to leave because the guards were coming."

"Well that sucks." Tiffany commented.

"But…" Nica grinned evilly. "I left one of our little friends there to deal with him, and Barclay's locked in a cell." Nica, Tiffany, and the Tiffany doll then began laughing maniacally, planning their next move with the cult.


	2. Chapter 2

_Harrogate Institute_

Andy started walking out of the hospital, when he heard a noise behind him. Quickly, he turned around, but it was too late, and the one armed Chucky pounced on him.

"Hiya pal." Chucky said, grinning. "Miss me?"

"Fuck you." Andy spat, before grabbing Chucky and throwing him across the room. "What did you do to Nica Pierce?"

"Don't be a bitch, Andy, you know what I did." The doll said. "Or rather, what one of me did."

"How can she come back?" Andy asked, pointing his gun at Chucky.

"You think I'd tell you?" Chucky laughed. "I might not even know!"

"Fine." Andy growled and squeezed the trigger, only to hear a faint click of dud round.

"Aw, gun jammed?" Chucky sneered, before running at Andy. Without a second thought, Barclay punted Chucky like a football through a window and outside. As Chucky began to get up, he accidentally cut himself, revealing blood. He was slowly becoming human again!

 _Flashback_

" _Aim for his heart!" Karen Barclay screamed, as Mike Norris cocked his gun. A burnt Chucky began to advance towards the Barclays, Mike, and his partner Sid. Mike squeezed the trigger, hitting Chucky dead in the chest, causing blood to smear the wall behind him._

" _NOOO!" Chucky screamed, before dying._

 _Now_

Andy looked around the room searching for a weapon. He found one in the form of the bloodied drill that Chucky had used previously. Picking it up, Andy said to Chucky, "Time to die, friend!" before running at Chucky and drilling into the doll's chest. As blood gushed everywhere, Chucky screamed in agony, before finally going still, the drill reached his heart. Andy dropped the drill and laid it on the ground, exhausted. After what felt like an hour, Andy got up and went outside, only to find out that his truck had been towed away from the Institute.

"Aw, fuck!" Andy shouted, losing his only ride home and not seeing any other vehicle. Just then, he saw another truck pull in by Institute, and the driver looked familiar.

"Hey Andy, need a lift?" Kyle asked. Simply nodding, Andy climbed into the passenger seat, and the two drove back to the cabin.

"How'd you find me?" Andy asked.

"I had a little fun with Chucky." Kyle responded. "It's amazing how quick he'll turn on a dime if you begin burning him. What happened in there?"

"He won." Andy said, not making eye contact. "Chucky beat me. I destroyed one of the dolls, only to find that he had possessed Nica."

"Nica?" Kyle asked.

"Chucky's newest victim." Andy explained. "Then she locked me in a cell, and the whole Institution was under lockdown for two days."

"How'd you escape then?" Kyle asked.

"One of the doctors went to check on me, and I pretended that I was going to shoot him if he didn't lead me out." Andy said. "Just get us home Kyle. I'm done."

 _Chicago_

"Ah, fuck." Nica muttered, just audible for Tiffany and the doll to hear.

"What is it, Chucky?" Tiffany asked.

"Andy." Nica growled. "That little bitch killed another one of ours!"

"Which one?" The Tiffany doll asked.

"Probably the one with one arm." Nica replied. "I don't know, I just get the feeling when one of them dies, it doesn't tell me exactly which one. Fuck! I knew I should've separated my soul into both dolls!"

 _Andy's Cabin_

"Okay Andy, you've been silent most of the trip back." Kyle said. "Now why did you say you're done?"

"I mean that there's no point!" Andy yelled. "Chucky won! He's now possessed Nica! As far as we know, his little cult is growing! So what's the goddamn point!" Behind him, Andy could hear the Chucky head laughing.

"Man, I must've done a number on you over there." Chucky said. "You sure you don't need a vacation to the looney bin?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Chucky!" Andy yelled.

"Andy, enough!" Kyle said. "I think I know of a guy who could help us with getting rid of this asshole for good!"

"Who?" Andy asked.

"He's an exorcist named John Constantine." Kyle explained. "He could help us with this. We just need to find him."

"No need, love." A british voice said behind them. Kyle and Andy turned around, guns drawn, to see a blonde man in a trenchcoat and smoking a cigarette. Right next to him was a man in a dark shirt, a hat, and a black and grey beard.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Chucky head asked.

"I'm John Constantine." The man said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and giving Andy a card. "I'm here to take care of your doll problem."

"'Exorcist, Demonologist, and Master of the Dark Arts'?" Andy read aloud, gun still trained on the trench coat wearing chainsmoker.

"Bugger, I really need to get those fixed. It's more of petty dabbler." Constantine corrected.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"I've heard of you." Andy said, lowering his gun. "How did you find us?"

"It's easy tracking you with magic, mate." Constantine said.

"We also looked you up on Google maps." The other man said.

"Bugger off, Chas." Constantine glared at his friend.

"Does everyone look me up on the fucking Internet before meeting me?" Andy muttered, while the Chucky head snickered.

"So, is this the famous killer doll?" Constantine asked, walking over to the head.

"One of them." Andy said.

"One?" Chas asked.

"Chucky found out how to separate his soul into multiple bodies." Andy explained. Upon seeing Constantine's confusion of multiple hosts, Andy added, "You ever seen Harry Potter? I suppose it's like that."

"Fuck you!" The Chucky head spat. "Do I look like an albino prick with no nose?"

"Oh, sod off." Constantine said. "Now, where are your other hosts?"

"What makes you think I'd know?" The head said.

"Unfortunately, he's telling the truth." Andy said, folding his arms. "I encountered another doll when I escaped the Institute earlier tonight, and he had no idea where Nica and Tiffany went."

"Who are they?" Chas asked.

"Tiffany is Chucky's partner and lover." Kyle said. "And according to Andy, Nica is the person one of the Chucky dolls possessed."

"Hahaha, so I finally got that bitch in the end, huh?" Chucky laughed. "Of all the families and victims I've come across, she reminds me of you, Andy. You're both whiny bitches, and in a way, I've killed you both-"

"For fuck's sake, shut up!" Andy yelled, before tying a gag around Chucky's mouth again. Then, turning to Constantine, Andy asked, "Do you have a plan to help out with this?"

"I was thinking that he might not know exactly where his other pals are, but I could cast a spell over that head to see what they're planning." John said, preparing the spell. "This was easier with Zed." After muttering an incantation, Constantine was able to reach out and have a vision of what Nica and Tiffany were up to.

 _Chicago (Vision)_

" _Tiff, hurry your ass up!" Nica yelled in their hideout._

" _Where are we going?" Tiffany asked, carrying her doll with her._

" _We're going to New Orleans! I got some business to take care of!" Nica said._

" _But why?" Tiffany's doll asked._

" _Because I just found the son of my old pal, John, is there. And as it turns out, he has my Damballa amulet!" Nica explained._

" _Okay, let's go!" Tiffany said, giving Nica/Chucky a kiss, before they went out and started driving._

" _Augh, fuck!" Nica suddenly screamed, starting to jerk around._

" _Chucky, what is it?" Tiffany said, stopping the car. "Is Nica trying to gain control again?"_

" _No, it's fine!" Chucky said, regaining control. "Just drive the fucking car!"_

 _Andy's Cabin (Now)_

"Oh, bollocks." Constantine muttered as he broke off the connection.

"What is it?" Andy asked. "Where are they going?"

"New Orleans, and I think I know why." Constantine said darkly. "You never mentioned Damballa was involved with this."

"I didn't think it was important." Andy said defensively.

"Who's Damballa?" Kyle asked.

"From what I read, he's a sky god who created life." Andy said.

"Close, but no." Constantine corrected. "He's a demon, and a powerful necromancer at that. That's how Chucky put his soul in the doll in the first place. He summoned the power of Damballa."

"Well, it's a good thing you're a demonologist then, huh?" Andy said, surprising John. "What, you think you're the only one who Googles people?"

"Let's just go." Chas interrupted. "We'll take our car, it has more room, and it's faster."

"You guys go. I'm done with this." Andy said bitterly. "Chucky possessed Nica. He's won."

"Andy, we need all the help we can get." John said. "Nica, Chucky, or whoever it is will

keep killing, and this is our chance to stop them."

"Fine." Andy said. "Just this last time though. After this, you're on your own." Everyone then got in the car, and started driving to Louisiana.

 _Memphis, Tennessee_

As Tiffany was driving to New Orleans, Nica heard police sirens. Looking behind her, she noticed that a squad car had been dispatched, and was tailgating their red vehicle.

"Fuck." Nica muttered. "Pull over, Tiff." Tiffany did so, and waited for the officer to get out and approach their car.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Tiffany asked.

"Someone noticed something that looked like blood was coming out of your trunk." The officer said. "You were also speeding. Either way, I'm going to have to see what's in the back."

"I'll go." Nica volunteered, leading the officer to the back of the car. Upon opening the lid, the police officer leaned in to get a better look. To his horror, the officer saw a corpse stuffed in. Just as he was about to pull his head out, Nica slammed the trunk down on his neck.

"Fuck-" The officer said while Nica repeatedly slammed the trunk lid, until the officer was violently decapitated.

"Sorry, we only have room for one." Nica said, before laughing darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _New Orleans, 13 hours later_

"So why are they in New Orleans?" Andy asked Constantine. "You said you might know."

"After doing some digging in the spiritual realm, I found that Charles Lee Ray was able to transfer his soul into a doll by using a powerful artifact called the Heart of Damballa." Constantine explained. "He lost the Heart after his human body died, and it went around for awhile before an old acquaintance of mine got ahold of it. I'm guessing the little bugger is going there."

"I see." Andy said, as they kept walking.

"So, how'd you and John meet?" Kyle asked Chas.

"We've been friends for as long as I can remember." Chase answered. "We've been through a lot, even at some of our darkest times. How'd you and Andy meet?"

"He was my foster brother for a while." Kyle explained. "After Chucky went after him on Christmas of '88, his mother was put in a mental asylum for a while, and Andy went to the same home as I did. Chucky came back two years later, and killed our foster parents, so we had to keep moving from foster homes again."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Chas said softly.

"Ah, here we are!" Constantine said, approaching a stairwell that led under a bridge. Traveling under the bridge, the group found what seemed like an area full of mystic relics and rituals, and to their left was a door.

"Word of warning, he's not entirely friendly towards me." Constantine advised, before opening the door. Just as the group entered, a tall black man emerged from the shadows.

"John Constantine, what is your purpose here?" The man said in a thick jamaican accent.

"Hello, Papa Midnite." John greeted. "We've come to warn you."

"Go to Hell, Constantine." Midnite spat. "You're not welcome here."

"I've already been, and I gotta say, it felt like I stepped into a freezer and oven at the same time." Constantine mocked.

"Why don't you give me a reason why I shouldn't send you there myself?" Midnite said.

"Because someone's coming after you." Chas interrupted. "You have something they want."

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Chandler." Midnite said. "Nicer than seeing Constantine. But what could someone possibly want from me?"

"They want the artifact called the Heart of Damballa!" Kyle said, losing patience. "Have you seen the news lately about a murderer on the loose?"

"Ah, yes, the stories of the 'killer doll'." Midnite said. "I figured he'd eventually come here. It's true, I have the amulet. But why should I help Constantine?"

"Because you can get revenge." Andy spoke up.

"Who are you?" Papa Midnite asked.

"My name is Andy Barclay, Chucky first came after me when I was a kid." Andy said without missing a beat. "After he killed my babysitter and his former partner in crime, he went after his old voodoo mentor to learn how to escape his doll body."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Midnite asked.

"I'm assuming you're at least five, maybe ten years older than John and I, given the appearance." Andy guessed. "I also heard that you moved to New Orleans after your father, John Bishop, had supposedly died from a break in from his apartment."

"Andy…" Constantine warned.

"Gimme a minute, John." Andy interrupted.

"What are you suggesting?" Midnite asked.

"About an hour before the police arrived, my mother and detective Mike Norris tracked Bishop down, having just discovered he was Charles's mentor." Andy continued. "My mother said they found him bleeding to death, but there was no sign of an actual blade piercing him. They had also found a doll looking similar to Bishop next to him, with a tiny knife mark in the chest area. I'm guessing you can piece this together."

"How do I know you're not lying, boy?" Midnite asked, angered.

"Ask your sister." Andy said, pointing to a skull in a corner of the room. "From what I've heard, she can tell you if I'm bullshitting you or not." Papa Midnite approached the skull, which was his way of contacting his sister in Hell.

"Cedella, dear sister." Midnite spoke to the skull. "You see through the realm of the dead, and of the living. Tell me… does Andy Barclay speak the truth of our father?" Midnite held the skull to his ear, and heard a faint whisper on the wind.

"Indeed, Barclay, you are not lying." Midnite said reluctantly. "Come with me, I'll give you the amulet."

"Thanks mate." Constantine said, as Midnite scowled. "Think of it as your redemption for being involved in the Rising Darkness."

 _Flashback_

 _New Orleans, 2015_

" _Why did you call for me, John?" Manny asked, frustrated at the demonologist._

" _Because I've found out what you truly are." Constantine replied. He then threw his lighter on the ground, creating a ring of fire around Manny and revealing his trap. "I know you've been behind the Rising Darkness. Midnite told me everything after you tried using his sister as leverage." Papa Midnite then approached the two, to Manny's anger._

" _Set Ende Mundem Morto-" John started, until Manny somehow used his powers to reach out and pull Midnite into the circle with him._

" _If I'm going to Hell, he's coming with me!" Manny exclaimed._

" _Midnite!" Constantine yelled, throwing him an old rifle he had borrowed months ago. Papa Midnite broke free and caught the gun, turned around and shot Manny in the chest, before jumping out of the circle of fire._

" _Tor Testo En Inferno, Protemo Mortem!" Constantine finished, causing the fire to engulf Manny and send him straight to Hell, and finally stopping the Rising Darkness._

" _Thanks for the assist mate." Constantine said, falling to his knees. "Oh, you can take your toy back as a token of gratitude."_

" _It was a pleasure." Papa Midnite replied before leaving. "But know this, John Constantine: the next time we see each other, you're a dead man."_

Papa Midnite and the group went to another room, where Midnite revealed a box, opening it and retrieving the Heart of Damballa.

"Take it." Midnite said. "And kill that abomination for good."

"I'll take that, thanks." A voice said behind them. Everyone whirled around, Andy, Kyle, and Chas pointing their weapons. Blocking the doorway was Nica and Tiffany.

"Go to Hell." Andy said, loading his gun.

"Like I said Andy, if you kill me, you kill poor Nica." Chucky/Nica said.

"Don't make us do this." Kyle said, aiming her gun at Tiffany.

"Aw, but it's so fun watching you guys die!" Tiffany said gleefully.

"Hey Pops!" Nica said, raising a shotgun. "You really shouldn't leave your toys around!"

"Yeah, someone might trip and fall." Tiffany said, laughing. Nica then pulled the trigger, where the slug hit a corner of the room.

"You missed." Midnite smirked, but the slug ricocheted off the wall and hit the voodoo priest in the back.

"I'm told this gun never misses." Nica laughed, before blowing a hole through Chas.

"Fuck!" Andy yelled, and he ran at Nica, knocking the gun to the side and forcing her against the wall.

"Andy, you've been a thorn in my side for too long." Nica snarled.

"Feeling's mutual, Charles." Andy shot back.

"My name is Chucky, you little shit!" Nica yelled, kicking Andy away and grabbing the amulet.

"You fucked up, Charles." Andy taunted, while getting up. "You wanted your soul in a kid so no one would suspect you of a killer. And now you've put your soul into the body of someone you sent to a mental asylum for your crimes, and is currently wanted."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Nica then raised her knife, preparing to stab Andy, but faltered.

"Nica, are you still in there?" Andy asked, noticing the pause. "Fight him!"

"No!" Nica/Chucky screamed, and lunged. As Andy and Nica began fighting, Kyle ran

over to Constantine, who was next to Chase and Midnite.

"Are they…?" Kyle began to ask.

"Chas will be fine! Midnite, not so much." Constantine said. "Just help out Andy! Don't let them get the Heart!" Kyle nodded, and ran to help Andy, only to get punched by Tiffany.

"Sorry, I can't let you help out Andy." Tiffany said. "That'd be a bit unfair, wouldn't it?"

"Fuck off." Kyle replied, before taking out her knife to fight Tiffany.

"Give up!" Nica shouted, trying to stab Andy. Instead, Barclay grabbed the knife and slashed at Nica's hand that held the Heart of Damballa. With a yell of pain, she dropped the amulet, and Andy kicked it away.

"The Heart!" Tiffany shouted, kicking Kyle and running over to the amulet and picking it up.

"Get out of here, Tiff!" Nica shouted. "You know what to do!" Without another thought, Tiffany ran out of Midnite's hideout and drove off. Just as Nica smirked, she turned around, and got hit with the stock of the shotgun by Andy.

"I'm sorry Nica." Andy said, before helping Kyle up. They walked over to Constantine, kneeling next to Midnite and Chas.

"I'm sorry, mate. This wasn't supposed to happen." Constantine said. "Bollocks, I shouldn't have given you back the Ace."

"Just promise me one thing, Constantine." Papa Midnite said, grabbing John's coat. "You send that outcast back to Hell." John simply nodded, and Midnite finally died.

"What about Chas?" Kyle asked.

"Chas will be alright." Constantine said. "He's able to survive much worse than this. But now, we have to carry him."

"Fine." Andy grumbled, taking one of Chase's arms. "John, take the other arm. Kyle, carry Nica."

"Isn't it Chucky?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, but I got an idea." Andy said, as they left Midnite's hideout. Once they got outside, they were approached by a man in a light green suit, and a black beard.

"Hello Jim." John greeted, only to be punched in the face.

"Hi John." The man named Jim said. "From how this looks, you're gonna be charged with a double homicide and a kidnapping. I know that's not the case, so do you have anywhere you can go by now?"

"We'll have to go back to your cabin, Andy." Constantine said. "Where I'm holed up isn't suited for the mortal eye."

"Wait, you're Andy?" Jim asked. "As in, Andy Barclay? The guy who said his doll was possessed?"

"Yes." Andy grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not entirely doubting you." Jim said. "I've been with John enough to know that anything can happen. I'll stall the cops long enough." Nodding, John, Andy, and Kyle put Nica and Chas in the back of the car.

"Oh, one more thing." John said, and blew dust in Nica's face.

"What the fuck was that?" Andy asked.

"It's some voodoo dust I got from Midnite." Constantine explained. "It makes sure she's asleep until we decide to wake her up." The group then drove off back to Andy's cabin, in Illinois.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _Andy's Cabin_

"Let me guess, Andy." Constantine said, stretching. "You want me to perform an exorcism on her?"

"Yes." Andy said. "It turns out there were hidden cameras at Harrogate after all." Andy then brought up a video feed of Doctor Foley's office, where Chucky is terrorizing Nica.

 _Video_

" _You think I want to kill you?" Chucky asked Nica, strapped to a wheelchair. "If I wanted to kill you Nica, you'd be tits up by now. But believe me, there are things worse than death."_

 _(Fast-forward)_

" _Nica?" Malcolm asked, confused that Nica could now walk._

" _Nica's taking a nap, and I'm going to make sure she'll never wake up." Chucky said in Nica's body._

"I also noticed that back at Midnite's place, Chucky had a chance to kill me, but didn't." Andy said.

"But that means he's suppressed her soul now." John said. "Great. We can't do an exorcism, or Nica would be an empty shell with no soul. We need to perform a restoration, digging her soul out and placing it back in her body. How do you think Nica's soul isn't destroyed right now anyway?"

"Because the doll that possessed Nica only had a part of his soul." Andy explained. "I think that's why Chucky faltered from killing me, because Nica is still in there. Unfortunately, we can't do the same for Jennifer Tilly, because from what I read back in 2004, Tiffany transferred her whole soul into Tilly, so Jennifer is probably long gone now."

"Alright, mate." Constantine sighed. "Sounds more like a hunch, but I'll play along."

"What're we doing?" Chas suddenly said, having woken up.

"Ah, good, you're back." Constantine said. "I need your help gathering ingredients for a restoration."

"Crap." Chas muttered, before he and John went to gather supplies. Andy and Kyle stayed behind to make sure Nica wouldn't wake up. Once they returned, a symbol was drawn on the floor of the cabin, and Nica was placed in the middle.

"Alright, I only have enough of this juice to bring two of you with me." John announced, holding up a bowl of substance. "And I think you two should come with. Chas, make sure she doesn't wake up and disrupt the ritual." John then lit the candles around the cabin.

"Pelako Ameso Yobe Eleggua, Imbone Ukuchila Panshita, De Domino Vestro Aliquis. Et Stabit De Domino Vestro, Audite Vocem Meam. Anchor, Anchor, Candones Helosi, Et Vos Eleutis Phugori De Cruinne-Ce Agus Akasha, Seall Me Do Sola!" The lights in the cabin flickered, Nia began screaming, and then Andy, Kyle, and Constantine found themselves in some type of hospital.

 _Harrogath Institution (dream)_

"I remember doing this two years ago." Constantine grumbled. "Now, even though this looks straightforward, we're going to need a guide so as to not get lost." Constantine then took out his lighter.

"Axis Mundi, Producco Tuus Vires." The lighter spun around and levitated, before pointing in a direction.

"This way." Constantine said, leading Andy and Kyle down the halls. They soon found Nica's room, where she was bound in a straightjacket and in a wheelchair.

"Nica!" Andy shouted, but felt the back of his leg getting stabbed. Andy, Kyle, and John turned around, coming face to face with three of the Chucky dolls from the Institute. One had his hand burned. Another had one arm. The third had his hair cut.

"Fuck. Not you assholes again." Andy muttered, before the three charged the dolls, being able to kill them quickly and easily with their weapons.

"That was a Hell of a lot better than I recall." Andy said.

"Let's get her out of there." Constantine said. As the group moved to help free Nica, They all heard footsteps, as well as seeing a large shadow. Slowly turning, Andy saw a giant, life size Chucky standing across the room. Nica's eyes widened in fear, as this was the Chucky she hallucinated days before.

"I'll handle this." Andy said, about to punch Chucky. However, the giant doll grabbed his fist and threw him into a wall. As Andy got up, Chucky picked him up again, and threw him onto the floor, causing some bones to crack. Chucky laughed, beginning to kick Andy and stomp on him, not letting him get back up. Finally, the giant Chucky pulled out a knife, preparing to gut Andy.

"It's time for your end, friend." Chucky sneered.

"Andy!" Constantine yelled, tossing him the shotgun. Wondering how John got ahold of the weapon, Andy turned over on his side and blasted Chucky in the chest, sending the doll flying. Andy then walked over to Chucky, about to blow his head off.

"You think you've won?" Chucky grinned. "Tiff still has the amulet. I'll just have her transfer me back to my other body."

"Go fuck yourself." Andy said, before blasting Chucky's head off. Andy then ran over to Constantine and Kyle, and helped get the straightjacket off Nica, and pulled her out of the wheelchair.

 _Andy's Cabin_

Nica Pierce woke up at the same time Constantine broke off the restoration.

"Where am I?" Nica asked, looking around the cabin.

"You're safe." Andy said. Slowly, Nica got up, and started walking around.

"Oh my God." Pierce gasped.

"How is she still walking?" Kyle asked.

"I used a bit of magic to make sure you can still walk." Constantine shrugged.

"Thank you, Andy." Nica said, then turned to Constantine. "Who are you?"

"John Constantine, at your service." Constantine gave her his card.

"Exorcist, Demonologist, and Petty Dabbler in the Dark Arts." Nica read.

"Yep, finally fixed that little typo." Constantine muttered.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" Andy asked Nica. "I've never actually met you."

"I could still see what Chucky was doing, unfortunately." Nica said bitterly.

"Sorry I had to knock you out." Andy apologized.

"It's fine, I understand." Nica replied, before seeing the severed Chucky head. "Jesus!"

"Hey, it's okay." Kyle said, ripping off the gag.

"Fuck you all!" Chucky's head yelled. "I'm going to kill you all slowly!"

"Good luck with that, considering you don't have anything to stab us with." Andy mocked.

"Why don't you come here so I can tell you a secret?" Chucky sneered.

"Go fuck yourself." Andy said, before turning to Nica. "If you could see what Chucky was doing, could you see what he was going to do as well?"

"Yes." Nica said. "And I know what he's planning."

"Good, I'm getting tired of this little prick." Andy said. "May I John?"

"Have at it mate." Constantine said, handing him the shotgun.

"What kind of gun is this anyway?" Andy asked.

"The Ace of Winchester." Constantine explained. "Midnite said it was made by a mystic in the Old West, and it never misses a shot. The best part is that I can summon it anywhere I go." Nodding, Andy aimed the gun at Chucky.

"Fuck you!" Chucky screamed.

"This'll shut your fucking mouth." Andy shoved the barrel into Chucky's mouth, before pulling the trigger and blowing Chucky's head to pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"I'm assuming that's how you brought the shotgun into Nica's mind?" Andy asked, setting down the Ace.

"You're correct, mate." Constantine said, taking the gun back. "Now, we need to figure out what that little ginger is planning."

"You guys are, I'm not." Andy said, sitting down. "I told you that I was only going to save Nica, and then I'm done trying to fight him."

"WHAT?" Everyone asked.

"C'mon, mate. Don't tell me this is when you puss out." Constantine groaned.

"That's it, you're going to give up?" Nica asked.

"Damn right." Andy said, folding his arms. "I've been having to fight him off for thirty years. And every time I think he's gone, he always comes back. And now it's worse that he's split his soul into multiple bodies."

"There were only three dolls." Nica said.

"That we know of." Andy refuted. "Tiffany also claimed there were just three of them, but who knows if she was telling the truth."

"Come on Andy." Kyle said. "We've beaten him before, we can do it again."

"Besides, you've already killed all three dolls." Nica added. "You smashed the short haired one's head in, punctured the one armed doll's heart, and basically exorcised the soul in my body."

"How did you know about the other two dolls?" Andy asked.

"I told you I could see and feel what Chucky saw." Nica explained. "We saw you destroy the doll that went after you, and then Chucky felt the other doll die."

"That reminds me, I'm sorry I tried to kill you that night." Andy said with regret in his voice.

"It's fine. I understand the situation you were in." Nica said.

"Alright, does that mean you're back on board to kill that wanker?" Constantine asked.

"Just promise me I'm not going to be alone in this anymore." Andy said, while everyone nodded.

"Good." Andy said, before pulling out a joint of weed. "Got a light, John?"

"I like how you think Barclay." Constantine said, pulling out his lighter and lighting the blunt, while getting out his one cigarettes and giving one to Kyle.

"Want one?" Andy asked, offering another joint to Nica.

"Nah, never touched that stuff." Nica said. Andy shrugged and continued smoking.

"Did Chucky ever say exactly what he wants Tiffany to do?" Chase asked.

"No, he must've made that plan long before I was possessed." Nica said glumly.

"Then how the Hell are we going to figure out what he's planning?" Chase asked.

"I got an idea." Andy said, walking over to his computer. "I'm going to call Tiffany and try to track the call. Is there anyone else here who knows how to do this?"

"I do." Constantine said, causing everyone to look at him. "Back in Star City, I picked it up from a friend's friend. Ironically, she also used to be in a wheelchair."

"Great, let's get to work." Andy said, pulling out his phone. As he was connecting the device to his computer, Nica looked over, and saw a video on the monitor dating Nov. 1st, 2013. The picture on the screen showed Andy with the Chucky head, appearing to speak with Dr. Foley.

"You were at Harrogate?" Nica asked. Seeing the video on the monitor, Andy turned around.

"Yes, I tried to convince Foley that you were telling the truth about Chucky. You were never insane to begin with." Andy then started connecting the phone with the computer, and used the caller history to dial Tiffany's number. Right before making the call, Andy set the sound on speaker phone, so everyone could hear.

"Hello?" Tiffany asked.

"Hiya Valentine." Andy said.

"Who the fuck is this?" Tiffany asked.

"Don't fuck with me. You know who this is." Andy spat.

"Oh, hiya Andy." Tiffany said gleefully. "Changed your mind about joining the cult?"

"Fuck you. We're coming for you." Andy said threatening.

"We? Aw, did you get Nica back after all?" Tiffany said in a fake crying voice.

"You're goddamned right." Nica said into the phone. "I'll make sure you both suffer for what you did to me."

"That's nice, hon." Tiffany said, unconcerned. "Hey, is your body Constantine there?"

"What the Hell do you want?" Constantine asked.

"Chucky and I have a message from your old friend Damballa." Tiffany said. "He wants you to know he's going to personally kill you for cheating him of Astra's soul." Tiffany then hung up.

"Bollocks." Constantine muttered. "Well, at least we know where they're going."

"Where?" Andy, Nica, and Kyle all asked.

"Back to Harrogate."

"Why? There's nothing there." Andy said, confused.

"Not necessarily." Nica said. "When one of the Chuckys possessed me, he just left the doll by Dr. Foley's body. If the Institute is still cleaning up, the doll is still there."

"Giving him a plan B if we freed you." Constantine realized. "We need to go."

"Hold up." Andy said. "Why did Tiffany mention Damballa to you? She acted like you knew the demon."

"And who is this 'Astra'?" Nica added.

"This isn't really the time…" Constantine said.

"Like Hell it isn't." Andy said. "We're not going anywhere until you reveal what you've been hiding."

"Come on, Barclay, we all have secrets." Chas said.

"No, he does." Andy said. "Anyone can just look me, Nica, or Kyle up. We're basically famous because we 'lied' about a killer doll. And I heard you tell Kyle about how you're able to survive a shotgun blast that's point blank in the chest. The only one keeping secrets is John."

"So what aren't you telling us?" Nica asked.

"Fine." Constantine said, pulling out another cigarette and taking a deep inhale. "I guess we should trust each other, and I might as well start here. Come one, I'll tell you on the way." Everyone piled into the car again, Chas driving, and Constantine began his story.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 _Astra Logue's home, Newcastle (Flashback- Constantine's POV)_

 _I had been part of a group of exorcist comprised of some of my best friends: Ritchie Simpson, Gary Lester, Anne Marie Flynn, and Chas here. We had gotten a call from someone up in Newcastle that his daughter was possessed. So, we all arrived and went to see the girl, Astra Logue._

" _Thank you for coming." Astra's father said. "She's just upstairs."_

" _Don't mention it mate." John said, as he and his friends went upstairs. They opened a door and found Astra on a bed, appearing sick._

" _Hello, Astra." John said gently. "We're here to help you with your demon problem."_

" _Thank you mister." Astra said. "Who are you?"_

" _My name is John." Constantine said, before turning to the group._

" _What's your plan, John?" Gary asked._

" _First, I want to see which demon this is." John said, and he gathered the group into a ritual so they could learn about the demon possessing Astra._

 _We all performed a type of seance, and it was revealed that the demon possessing the girl was Damballa. Damballa has the power to control inanimate objects that are humanoid, hence why Charles Lee Ray used the power to put his soul in the doll. This was also evident when one of Astra's dolls came alive and tried to attack us, before Chase cut it's head off._

" _Okay John, we know what is possessing Astra." Ritchie said. "Now what?"_

" _I'm going to try to get another demon to scare him away." John replied._

" _Are you mad?" Anne Marie asked. "What if something goes wrong?" Astra then started screaming, and her body started to levitate off the bed._

" _We don't have time for a bloody exorcism, Anne!" John yelled. "We have to do this now!" John then performed a chant, summoning an even more powerful demon. As the demon took form, John noted his enormous size, with shadowy appearance, elongated fingers, glowing white orbs for eyes, and horns on either side of his head._

" _ **WHO DARES SUMMON ME?**_ " _The demon boomed._

" _Great Nergal, I have summoned you to deal with a little nuisance." John said casually. "I need you to expel Damballa from this girl's body."_

" _ **AND WHAT DO YOU OFFER IN RETURN?**_ " _Nergal asked._

" _I offer you my soul upon my death, in exchange of Damballa leaving." John quickly said, to the protest of everyone._

" _ **IT IS DONE!**_ " _Nergal said, and Astra's body fell back on the bed._

" _It worked." John murmured, comforting Astra. Suddenly, Nergal grabbed Astra._

" _What are you doing?!" John yelled. Nergal ignored the demonologist, and using his claws, impaled his hand through Astra's body, ripping out her heart._

" _NO!" John screamed. "This wasn't the deal!"_

" _ **YOU'RE RIGHT. IT'S NOT PART OF THE DEAL.**_ " _Nergal said, opening a portal to Hell. "_ _ **I REARRANGED IT. NOW BOTH YOUR SOULS BELONG TO ME!**_ " _Nergal laughed, before returning to Hell with Astra's soul, just as Astra's father entered the room._

" _What happened?" Mr. Logue asked, then spotting the blood. Through tears, he asked, "What have you done?"_

" _I'm sorry, mate." John said, trying to comfort the father._

" _Out. Now." Astra's father said._

" _Now, sir, please don't-" John started._

" _Get the Hell out now, before I call the police!" Mr. Logue screamed, pushing everyone out. The group was forced outside, and the door slammed shut._

" _You've gone too far this time John." Gary said._

" _Come on, I didn't mean for that to happen." Constantine said._

" _But it still happened." Anne Marie said. "Your arrogance cost an innocent child her life."_

" _I didn't exactly see you coming up with bright ideas at the moment, Anne." Constantine shot back._

" _Screw you, John." Ritchie said, punching John in the face. "We're done."_

" _Oh, that's it? You're just gonna leave me?" Constantine said, rubbing his jaw. Unfortunately, that's what everyone did. Chas was the last to go._

" _I'm sorry John." Chas said. "If you ever need me, you'll know where to find me." Chas then left John in the middle of the street._

 _After that incident, Anne Marie went to be a nun in Mexico. Gary went on to work in the Sudan. He accidentally unleashed another demon called Mnemoth a few years back, and I was forced to trap the demon in his body to kill it for good. Ritchie began teaching at Ivy University, to put the Newcastle incident behind him. The only one who stayed with me was Chas. I've been trying to get Astra back ever since, and get out of my deal with Nergal._

 _Now_

"Well, there's my past." Constantine said bitterly. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, why should we still follow you?" Andy asked.

"Do you know how to perform magic and an exorcism?" Constantine replied.

"Fair enough." Andy grumbled. "But after this, we're done working together."

"If that's what you want mate." Constantine said, pulling out a cigarette. "We should be approaching Harrogate soon."

"Good." Nica said, loading a gun. "Been waiting for some payback."

 _Harrogate_

Tiffany walked down the halls of the Institute, unfazed by the carnage of the days prior.

"Miss, you can't be here." A doctor said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Tiffany said. "Can you put this in Dr. Foley's office? It was supposed to be a gift to him." Tiffany gave the doctor her doll.

"Ma'am, Foley is dead." the doctor said.

"Oh, I know." The Tiffany doll said, coming to life. As the doctor screamed, the doll pulled out a knife and cut out his tongue, then shoved it down his throat. The doctor fell to the ground, suffocating from choking on his own tongue.

"We just needed to pick up something from the lost and found." Tiffany snickered. Tiffany and her doll made their way to the office, where they found Foley's body with his head smashed in, courtesy of a possessed Nica at the time, and the final Chucky doll.

"Hiya honey." Tiffany said, before pulling the amulet out of her bra. "Ade Due Damballa, Awake!" The lights exploded, and Chucky's eyes snapped open, with an evil grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

 _Harrogate (Outside)_

"Oh, Dammit." Chas and Constantine said in unison once they reached the Institute.

"What?" Nica asked.

"The bloody cops are here." Constantine said, looking out a window. Indeed, a police car and a truck were parked at the front entrance.

"Fucking SWAT is here too?" Andy asked, eyeing the truck.

"Afraid so." Constantine replied. Just as Chas pulled up, some of the cops came over to the car and ordered them to pull over.

"Is there a problem, mate?" Constantine asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." An officer said. "We received an anonymous tip that there some dangerous criminals were hiding out here."

"Tiffany." Kyle realized, causing the cop to look in the back of the car.

"Well, look who it is." The policeman said. "It's the little celebrity, Andy Barclay, and his old foster sister! Still claiming that 'Chucky did it'?"

"Officer, please." Nica said. "If we don't go in there, people will die."

"Is that a threat, Nica Pierce?" The officer shot back. "Yeah, I know who you are. You slaughtered your whole family, then killed some other patients and doctors in here. Are you gonna say the doll made you do it too?"

"Oh, bugger off." Constantine said, growing impatient. "We need to get in there now."

"Hey, I recognize you." The cop said. "You're John Constantine. You're responsible for the death of a little girl in Newcastle a few years back."

"Officer, will you please let us go in?" Chas asked.

"Hell no. You're all going in the truck for now." The officer said, getting a few more cops to restrain the group and put them in the truck. "Since we're doing an operation right now, we don't have time to drop you off at the station." Andy, Constantine, and everyone else was handcuffed and thrown in the SWAT truck, where they could see one of the cops monitoring the situation in the Institute.

 _Inside_

"Captain, we are approaching the suspect. It's just one woman." One of the agents said into his earpiece. The SWAT team approached Tiffany, who was crouched next to an old, ginger Good Guy doll.

"Hands up!" The agent said. Tiffany slowly stood up, arms raised.

"Turn around, slowly." The agent continued. As Tiffany obliged, the SWAT agent

shuddered at her sinister grin.

"Someone cuff her." The agent said.

"Tell me something, boys." Tiffany said, her smile growing wider. "Are you afraid of the dark?" Then suddenly, the lights in the entire Institute went out.

"Jesus, fuck!" SWAT agents swore.

"Get a fucking light up!" Another agent yelled. Eventually, all the SWAT members turned their flashlights on, only to find Tiffany was not in front of them anymore. The main SWAT agent turned around, only to find the doll standing on a couch right in front of him.

"Boo!" The Chucky doll said, then laughing maniacally as he used his hand, the fingers like talons due to them being burned days ago, to impale the agent in the chest and rip his heart out. Chucky cackled, causing the other agents to turn around and fire blindly, but the doll was too fast. As SWAT fired at nothing, Tiffany appeared behind another agent and slit his throat, spraying blood everywhere. Tiffany's own doll jumped on top of third agent and repeatedly stabbed his head until it became unrecognizable. Chucky continued his carnage, ripping an agent's vocal cords out with his bare hands and shoving them back down their throat, while Tiffany picked up the medical drill and plunged it through another agent's ear, causing brains and blood to burst out the other end. The Tiffany doll pulled out one of the springs from the couch and shoved it up another agent's nose, forcing it through the agent's eye. As the last SWAT agent was shaking from the site, Chucky ran at him and and slashed his stomach, causing his intestines to spill out. Chucky then picked up the guts and wrapped them around the SWAT member's neck, causing him to choke for a few minutes, before dying.

 _SWAT Truck_

"Holy fuck." The captain said, watching the gruesome event unfold on one of the body cams. From the live feed, Chucky and Tiffany were approaching one of the bodies, picking up the camera and looking directly at it.

"If you're planning on sending anyone else in, go ahead." Tiffany said. "We always need new friends to play with!" She and Chucky then laughed, causing everyone in the truck to shiver in fear.

"And Andy, Nica, if you're still coming after us, we'll be waiting." Chucky said, before raising his hand. "Ade Boku Damballa, give me all the power I beg of you!" Chucky then turned the camera towards the room, where to everyone's horror, the recently dead SWAT members were slowly coming back to life, even though they were missing vital organs. But what Constantine and Andy noticed were the pale white eyes.

"Bugger, he's using voodoo to raise his victims." Constantine muttered.

"Just a new chant I learned from 'Voodoo For Dummies'." Chucky laughed. The captain turned off the body cam, having had enough.

"What the Hell is going on?" The captain asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Andy said.

"Fine, maybe you can tell us at the station then." The captain then handcuffed the group, and ordered the driver to pull out all the cops and head back to the police department.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

 _Chicago PD Station_

"Are you guys ready to tell us what this is all about?" The police captain asked. Andy, Constantine, Nica, Kyle, and Chas were handcuffed and put in the same interrogation room, with a couple extra guards.

"It's like we said, you wouldn't believe us." Nica said.

"I just watched an entire SWAT team get massacred by a woman and two dolls. At this point, I'll probably believe anything." The captain admitted.

"Then it's the same story we've been telling you for thirty years." Andy said. "I had received a Good Guy doll for my sixth birthday, and it ended up being possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray and killing scores of people for over a decade."

"After ten years of hunting Andy, the doll, who calls himself Chucky, decided to go after someone else." Nica continued. "That woman in there was Tiffany Valentine. She was Charles' lover, and she possessed Jennifer Tilly's body. Chucky then came after me four years ago, and killed my entire family."

"And that's where you were blamed and got sent to Harrogate?" The captain asked, and Nica nodded.

"Okay, we're gotta have the chief hear this." The captain led everyone out into the pen, before calling for the chief of the Chicago police. "Hey, Norris! You're gonna want to hear this!"

"Norris?" Andy asked, looking up. "As in, Mike Norris?"

"Someone familiar?" Constantine asked.

"Maybe." Andy mumbled, as the chief of police stepped out of his office. He had gotten older, but Andy recognized him well.

"Mike?"

"Andy?" Mike replied. "God, it's been ages! How have you held up?"

"Not too badly." Andy said, shaking Norris' hand.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Nica asked.

"Sure. He helped my mother and I kill Chucky when he first attacked us." Andy explained.

"So what's this about Chucky coming back?" Chief Norris asked.

"He's been back Mike." Andy said, his expression darkening. "He's been going around increasing his body count for thirty years. Nica here is one of his latest would be victims."

"I've heard of you." Mike said, shaking Nica's hand. "You had said that Chucky killed your family and was sentenced to a mental asylum."

"And you didn't step in to help?" Nica asked.

"I didn't want to believe he was still out there…" Norris began.

"Is that why my mother was locked up too?" Andy asked.

 _Flashback_

" _Chief, I swear, the doll was possessed by Charles Lee Ray!" Detective Norris told the chief of Chicago PD. "Jack will vouch for me!"_

" _Is that so?" The chief said. "Because Jack said that you're making this up after being disturbed by killing Ray days ago. Now, either you can testify that Karen Barclay and her son are insane, or you can hand in your badge." Reluctantly, Norris remained silent, by stopped his partner, Jack Santos, on the way out of the department._

" _What the fuck, Jack?" Norris said. "Why did you say I was lying?"_

" _Think about it Mike." Jack replied. "No one will believe us, or that kid and his mother. We'd all be locked up."_

" _So you're just going to label her as insane then, huh?" Mike asked._

" _It's like I told you before: 'Who's going to believe me?'" Jack said, before walking away, leaving Mike alone in the police station._

 _Now_

"I had no choice, Andy. The entire department forced Sid and I to not tell the truth." Mike said.

"Fine. But either way, he's back, and he's already started a killing spree." Andy said. "Even worse, he's figured out a way to bring his victims back and serve him."

"Shit." Mike muttered, before turning to Constantine and Chas. "Why'd you bring him along?"

"You know him?" Kyle asked.

"Heard of him." Norris corrected. "I don't trust him, due to reading about Newcastle."

"He knows about the demon Damballa, where Chucky gets his power from." Andy said.

Mike simply nodded, as he remembered Charles Lee Ray invoking the name Damballa before he died.

"Either way, we need to let every officer know that these are extremely dangerous killers, and to shoot on sight-" Mike said, but was interrupted by gunfire. The group turned around, and saw the undead SWAT team enter the police station, firing at anything and anyone in their path.

"They're being controlled by that wanker's voodoo." Constantine said, using his escapist abilities to frees his hands from the cuffs. "Only headshots will kill them." As Chas slipped off his cuffs as well and began working on everyone else's, Mike drew his gun and shot one of the SWAT agents right between the eyes, killing it instantly.

"We have to evacuate the department, there's too many people here." Kyle said.

"Mike, can you-?" Andy started.

"On it." Mike finished, grabbing a bullhorn and instructing all officers to use the nearest exit while Andy, Nica, and everyone else dealt with the SWAT. Andy jumped over a desk, and using his training at Kent Academy, smashed his fist into an agent's face, before taking away their shotgun and blowing their head clean off. The other SWAT members began firing at him, but Andy used the now inanimate body as a human shield, while Chas threw his knife at another agent, piercing the skull. One of the SWAT members advanced towards Nica, who was having trouble aiming for the head. The officer grabbed the gun and punched Nica, causing her to fall to the floor. As the SWAT agent was about to fire his gun, Nica kicked him in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground as well. Nica quickly got up and stomped his head in, killing another of the Chucky controlled zombies. Kyle opened the emergency case and pulled out an ax, just in time to cut off a SWAT officer's head that was running toward her. Constantine simply smoked his cigarette, and once one of the SWAT agents came towards him, with a flick of his hands, Constantine conjured fire from his hands, and directing the flame towards the officer, melted his face off until the head resembled a stump. Andy got up, and pulling out a knife, slit the throat of the final SWAT officer. Unfortunately, because of the already torn out vocal cords, the wound had little effect, and the SWAT member began punching Andy repeatedly. Just as the officer was about to shoot Andy, Nica kicked him in the back of the legs and pulled back on his head, causing the throat wound to widen. Andy slowly got up, and then kicked the SWAT officer's head so hard, it went flying across the pen.

"Well, that could've gone a bit smoother." Constantine said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaling. "Bloody Hell, I got a stain on my nice trench coat."

"Thanks for the help." Andy told Nica.

"Anytime." Nica returned the gesture. "But after what you went through to bring me back, this doesn't make it even." Andy just smirked and started looking around.

"Where's Chucky?" Kyle asked.

"He's not here." Andy said, the realization dawning on him. "This was a diversion."

"Nica, do you remember what Chucky was planning?" Constantine asked.

"I remember him planning on having more than a cult, like an army of dolls…" Nica said. "Oh, fuck."

 _Flashback_

" _It's just a Good Guy doll, one of thousands made back in the 80's." Dr. Foley said._

" _No, he said 'Chucky'." Malcolm protested._

" _They had fifty different names, two percent of them were Chucky." Foley replied._

" _So you're saying it's a coincidence?" Malcolm asked._

" _Not at all, I paid for a Chucky." Foley said._

" _Where'd you get it?" Malcolm pressed._

" _Hot Topic." Foley simply stated._

 _Now_

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"Dr. Foley said that thousands of Good Guy dolls were made in the 80's, and he got his at Hot Topic." Nica said. Mike overheard this, and began looking into one of the department's computers.

"Says that Hot Topic had sold out of their vintage dolls last week, and wouldn't be getting any more shipments due to recent events." Norris read.

"Thank God." Kyle said.

"But, there's still that Good Guy factory with all the completed dolls." Andy reminded her.

"How many were there?" Chas asked.

"Too many." Andy said. "After it closed down for good because of the death of the chairman Sullivan, they didn't bother cleaning out the factory. So there's most likely a large supply of dolls there."

"Let's hope that's where they're going." Nica said. "And let's hope we get there in time."

"Mike, you need to stay here." Andy told Norris. "The press won't ever believe this, so you'll need to make something up again."

"I think of something." Norris said, understanding the situation. "I'll let officers know to let you leave. Your car was also towed here when I found out you were arrested." Nodding in respect, Andy, Nica, Constantine, Chas, and Kyle exited the station and got into Constantine's car.

"Now, which way is the Devil Doll factory?" Constantine asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

As they were driving to the old factory, Nica noticed that Andy was looking depressed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nica asked.

"I'm fine." Andy said. "It's just… everytime he dies, he somehow finds a way to come back."

"How many times has he come back?" Nica asked.

"Too many." Andy replied. "Back in '88, Mike from the station shot Chucky in the heart. In some way I don't know about, he returned two years later, and Kyle stuck an inflation tube in his throat that exploded his head. Then in 1998, I threw him into a fan, slicing him to pieces, after he had tried to transfer his soul into a friend of mine named Ronald Tyler. And as you've seen, he's come back over the last twenty years. Even when I destroyed one of the Chucky's, he still possessed you."

"It sounds like you have completion anxiety." Nica stated.

"What?" Andy asked.

"It's where someone repeatedly fails to complete a task." Nica explained. "It's more common in males."

"How do you know that?" Andy asked.

"I researched during college." Nica said.

"When did you graduate?" Andy asked again.

"I didn't. I never completed my thesis." Nica replied.

"Sounds like you might have completion anxiety too." Andy guessed.

"Oy, if you two are done flirting, we're at the factory now." Constantine announced, as Chas parked the car in front of the doll factory. Everyone got out, and entered the old building.

 _Good Guy Doll Factory_

"This place creeps me the fuck out." Nica said, as they entered the old factory. Ever since the CEO, Chris Sullivan, was murdered by Chucky in 1998, Play Pals wasn't able to survive the bad publicity, especially after it was reported that the Chucky doll had gone on a killing spree at Kent Military Academy. "What the Hell happened here?"

"Back in 1990, Chucky tried to transfer his soul into Andy here." Kyle explained. "He was too late, and after chasing us everywhere and killing a few of the workers, we destroyed him by blowing up his head. Because of that, the factory had closed down."

"Eight years later, it was reopened and started up the Good Guy toyline again." Andy continued. "Their CEO didn't believe me or my mother about Chucky being alive. They even tried to cover up the murders in their own factory. Anyway, the CEO, named Sullivan, he was given the newest doll off the assembly line, who happened to be Chucky, and from what I read, he was strangled with a yo-yo in his own building."

"And that's how Play Pals Inc. ended for good?" Nica asked.

"That, and because after Chucky tried to kill me at the military school I was attending, every student there, and some of the teachers, testified that the doll was possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray." Andy explained. "The company could brush off the accusations of a six year old boy and his mother, but an entire school? It was too much. Play Pals went bankrupt, and apparently, Hot Topic took some of the remaining dolls and sold them as vintage."

"Nice history lesson mate." Constantine said, smoking a cigarette. "Be we really need to find the little bastard." Nodding, Nica and Andy pulled out their pistols and began searching the dark factory.

"Jesus, there's no one here!" Andy shouted.

"How can you be sure?" Chas asked.

"Because we've been here before!" Kyle said. Everyone then froze, as they heard a familiar voice speaking over the intercom.

"Like what I've done with the place?" Chucky's voice echoed.

"Shit." Andy said. "He's in the main office." Andy began running toward the office, but Constantine stopped him.

"Hey mate." Constantine said, showing the Ace of Winchester. "Mine's bigger."

"Fuck off." Andy replied, as they all started running toward the main office.

"Ade Due Damballa." Chucky began his chant.

"Hurry!" Nica shouted.

"All dolls with two legs and a hand for stabbing, AWAKE!" Chucky laughed, and every Good Guy doll in the factory began waking up, even the ones not fully completed.

"John, go!" Andy said, shooting at the army of Chucky dolls, while everyone else fought for their lives. "Stop him!" John nodded, and sprinted toward the office, jumping over dolls that were trying to slow his progress. Meanwhile, Andy and Nica were fighting back to back, shooting any doll that came to close, while Chas and Kyle also fought side by side, knife and shotgun.

"We might not survive this!"Andy shouted, suddenly running out of ammo. With no time to refill, he pulled out his knife and stabbed one of the dolls, before stomping on another's head.

"Then let's hope that John can stop it!" Chas shouted back, slashing dolls left and right, and kicking another doll off Kyle. Constantine finally reached the main office, and began lining up a shot with the Ace. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, one of the incomplete dolls jumped on Constantine's back, causing him to misfire and not hit Chucky, instead, just hitting the microphone. John got back up, and using the gun stock like a club, bashed the doll's head in.

"You're too late, Johnny boy!" Chucky cackled. "I now have an army to serve me!"

"Chas, go to plan B!" Constantine yelled.

"What's plan B?" Kyle asked. Just then, the Tiffany doll dropped on top of Kyle's back, preparing to stab her. Quickly, Kyle pulled out a knife and stabbed the doll in the shoulder, tossing her off. Looking to her left, Kyle flipped a switch, which poured molten plastic on Tiffany's doll.

"Can't believe this still works." Kyle said, genuinely surprised. Without a moment of hesitation, Kyle leveled her shotgun at the doll's chest.

"The fun times are over." Kyle said darkly, squeezing the trigger. "It's time to get serious." The blast from the shotgun tore a gigantic hole through Tiffany's doll, spraying blood everywhere. The doll fell to the ground, destroyed.

"Plan B is we blow this place to kingdom come." Chas said, making his way back to Kyle.

"But we didn't bring any explosives." Nica said, shooting one of the Good Guy's heads.

"I did." Chas said, revealing a satchel full of C4 explosives. "Kept a few after we went toe to toe with a man named Felix Faust."

"Chas, do it!" Constantine said, punching and kicking dolls away.

"Everyone, get out!" Chas said. "I don't have a detonator, so I have to set this off manually!"

"Chas, no!" Andy and Kyle yelled.

"I'll be okay, I still have twenty four souls left in me!" Chas replied. "Andy, can you give me a spare?" Andy nodded, throwing him an extra pistol.

"Thanks, now get out of here!" Chas yelled, beginning to be overwhelmed by the dolls. Andy, Nica, Kyle, and Constantine jumped over and dodged more of the dolls, making their way to the emergency exit.

"Fuck, it's locked again!" Andy yelled, trying the door handle.

"Hold on, mate." Constantine said, blowing off the handle with the Ace of Winchester. The group escaped the factory, and propped an oil drum next to the door, to prevent any of the dolls from escaping.

Back in the factory, Chas was preparing to blow everything up, and threw the satchel in the air.

"NO!" Chucky yelled, jumping out of the office and running to Chas, but it was too late. Chas fired a single shot, and the C4 went off, destroying the entire factory.

"Jesus Christ." Andy said, watching the whole place go up in flames. "How long will it take for him to come back this time?"

"Considering he just exploded, possibly an entire day." Constantine guessed. "C'mon, let's go back to the cabin. I need a drink."

"I'm down with that." Andy agreed. "It's time we celebrated defeating Chucky."

"Don't be to sure." Nica warned. "Somehow, he always comes back."

"Maybe, but for now, let's just take this as a well earned break." Kyle said, and they all drove back to Andy's cabin.

Back in the smoldering remains of the factory, buried under a pile of rubble and Good Guy dolls, a hand with burned claws for fingers rose up. Chucky pulled himself out of the debris, looking around, and saw Tiffany's doll, covered in hot plastic and the entire torso blown out.

"Well, you had a good run, Tiff." Chucky said solemnly, before noticing the body of Chas.

"I thought I killed you last time." Chucky said, confused. Shrugging, the living doll went back to the office, finding a working phone and called the real Tiffany.

"Hey Tiff, start the fucking car." Chucky ordered.

"They killed my baby, didn't they?" Tiffany asked, crying.

"Yes. Just be grateful it wasn't you." Chucky replied. "This is why I told you to wait in the car."

"What are we going to do now?" Tiffany asked. Hearing a noise, Chucky turned around, and noticed that a small amount of dolls had survived, albeit either burned, or missing a couple limbs, or both.

"We're going to pay Andy a little visit." Chucky said, grinning. "Ever heard of 'an eye for an eye'?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

 _Andy's Cabin_

"Got a preference, John?" Andy asked, opening his liquor cabinet and pulling out bottles.

"Something strong enough to drown my demons, figuratively and literally." John remarked dryly.

"Scotch it is." Andy replied, pulling out a bottle.

"Leave the bottle, mate." Constantine said, not bothering with a shot glass. Andy and Kyle got out a bottle of Jack Daniels, and considering the past couple days they've had, decided to drink from the bottle as well. Through the course of drinking and smoking cigarettes and joints, Andy noticed Nica sitting in a corner, having not said anything, nor drank from a bottle.

"Nica, are you alright?" Andy asked. Nica looked up for a moment, then stared back at the floor.

"Not really." Nica admitted.

"What's up?" Andy asked.

"It's just… even when Chucky had possessed me, I had one moment where I was able to be in control." Nica said. "And then I killed someone else."

"It's not your fault for what happened to Papa Midnite." Constantine said, still drinking the scotch.

"I'm not talking about Midnite." Nica said, remembering when Chucky transferred his soul into her body.

 _Flashback_

" _Ade Due Damballa, give me all the power I beg of you!" Chucky yelled, waving his claw hand. A clap of thunder, a flash of lightning, and then, silence. The doll fell to the ground, no longer possessed by Charles Lee Ray, and Nica stared blankly at the wall for a few seconds. Then, with a loud snap, Nica stood up, the possession allowing her to walk for the first time. Chucky tested out his new body, walking around a bit, before throwing off the straight jacket. Turning, Chucky noticed that Dr. Foley was slowly regaining consciousness._

" _Hiya, doc." Chucky said, speaking in Nica's voice, and looked down at his new body. For a few seconds, Chucky decided to allow Nica's soul to take over, to test her._

" _There's definitely perks to being supernaturally possessed." Nica admitted, noting that the possession fixed her spinal injury. Nica walked over to Dr. Foley, still lying on the floor, and Chucky spoke in her voice again._

" _This is for Nica." Chucky stated, and at the back of her mind, Nica heard Chucky's voice order, 'Do it!'. Nica took the opportunity to repeatedly stomp Foley's face in, remembering what he said about exploiting her for his own personal gain. As Nica finished killing Foley, a cold grin spread on her face, and as quick as it was given, Chucky took control of her body again._

 _Now_

"Nica, that wasn't you. That was Chucky." Andy reassured her.

"No, that was me. Chucky allowed me to take over and kill Foley myself." Nica said bitterly.

"You can't honestly feel bad for a wanker like him, are you?" Constantine asked, exhaling cigarette smoke.

"Maybe you need a little more memory of what an asshole he was." Andy said, taking his computer and placing it on the table between him and Nica.

"I thought there weren't cameras at Harrogate." Nica said.

"There are." Andy said. "Foley wasn't exactly lying about hidden cameras. He just wasn't the one that hid them."

"Are you saying you placed cameras there?" Nica asked.

"Yep." Andy replied.

"When did you go to Harrogate?" Kyle asked. "I'm meaning, before a couple days ago."

"I went there in November of 2013. I tried to convince Foley that Nica wasn't insane, and the doll really was alive." Andy brought up an old video dated November first, 2013.

 _Video_

" _Mr. Barclay, I'm extremely busy." Dr. Foley said, impatient with Andy barging into his office. "We're not running a circus here, so could you please get to the point?" Andy set up his video recorder, making sure it was hidden when Foley wasn't looking, then walked back to Foley's desk, where he had placed the Chucky head on. Grabbing a nail gun, Andy shot the head point blank, causing Chucky to scream in agony._

" _That's very clever, Mr. Barclay. Very convincing." Foley said, unamused._

" _What? No! He's alive! Just look at him!" Andy shot another nail into Chucky, causing the head to scream again._

" _You should get a job in the movies." Foley said, standing up._

" _I want to see Nica Pierce." Andy requested._

" _Would you please show Mr. Barclay out?" Foley asked the security. Chucky started laughing, as Andy was grabbed by the guard._

" _I'm telling you, she didn't do it!" Andy protested._

" _Come on, let's go." The guard said, leading Andy out._

"This was a week after I was incarcerated." Nica said, realizing the date.

"Word gets by fast." Andy shrugged.

 _(Fast Forward)_

" _What is it?" Foley asked. The doctor had set up a flashing light in order to hypnotize Nica, causing the recording to become difficult to see, but not impossible._

" _Chucky." Nica said slowly. "He's right behind you." Instead of turning around, Foley stared at Nica for a while, before leaning in and kissing her._

" _I've missed these little sessions of ours." Foley said, pulling away from the kiss. "Haven't you?"_

" _No." Nica admitted. Foley simply smirked, and stood up._

" _No. Of course not." The doctor said. "You can't remember them. Probably for the best." Foley was then hit over the head by a glass bottle, falling unconscious._

" _Holy shit! And they call me sick?" Chucky exclaimed. "This guy is-is-is diabolical! I mean, what a piece of work. I'm actually a little envious." Chucky then jumped off the desk, picking up the largest shard of glass and offering it to Nica._

" _You know you want to. Dontcha?" Chucky said._

" _Yes." Nica said._

" _C'mon, Nica. Time to join the club." Nica then took the shard from Chucky and stared at Foley._

Andy shut off the video recording, believing Nica had seen enough.

"Still think that piece of shit deserves your sympathy?" Andy asked.

"No." Nica said, now angered at what Foley did to her.

"That's probably for the best." Andy said. "As much as I hate Chucky, that is the one time I was actually rooting for him."

"Huh, even killer dolls have boundaries." Constantine said. Nica looked back at the video, remembering the dream she had right after.

"Oh, shit!" Nica yelled out loud. "There's one other doll we've missed!"

"Where?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, but right after Chucky tried to get me to kill Foley, I had a hallucination where I saw one of the Chucky's, but with half his face cut right off!" Nica said. Andy, noticing he was holding his breath, let it out in relief.

"No, that one's gone for good." Andy said.

"How do you know?" Nica asked.

"Because he was that severed head I blew to Hell yesterday." Andy said, pointing to the remains of Chucky's head. "Back in '98, when Chucky tracked me down at Kent Academy, I flung him into a fan, where he was sliced to pieces. According to someone I talked to named Jade Kincaid, Tiffany stole the pieces from a cop and sewed him back together, before bringing him back to life. Apparently, Hollywood took the dolls remains after they died again and used them for a movie based on Chucky's killing spree."

"Kinda like how Disneyland used real skeletons for some of the rides." Constantine interrupted. Andy glared at the demonologist, causing John to shrug and continue drinking.

"As I was saying, according to a hospital report in California, the Chucky doll was hacked to pieces by another doll, right after Jennifer Tilly gave birth to twins." Andy said. "Speaking of, from what I pieced together, Tiffany possessed Tilly's body, and then sewed Chucky back up again and sent him to your house."

"So how did you get him?"

"I received him without a return address." Andy explained. "But I'm willing to bet money that it was Tiffany who sent him." As Andy and Nica kept talking, Kyle looked out the window, and what she saw made her eyes widen in fear.

"Um, guys, you might want to see this." Kyle called out. Andy, Nica, and Constantine gathered around and looked out the window, seeing that in the snow were at least twenty Good Guy dolls walking toward the cabin.

"I thought we destroyed them all." Nica said.

"I guess some survived." Andy replied, staring out the window. "I'm not seeing the lead doll, though." Andy then went over to his armory, revealing military grade weapons he had kept from the academy.

"Take your pick." Nica took an AR-15, with extended magazines, while Kyle chose an M16 assault rifle. Andy himself decided to use an AK-47, making sure he had plenty of ammunition.

"John?" Andy offered another firearm.

"I'll stick to my own, thanks." Constantine said, showing the Ace.

"You'd better not miss." Andy said, knowing full well he wouldn't. The small team then set up positions at the windows and door. Kyle and Nica took the two front windows, Andy guarded the side, and Constantine stood watch at the door.

"Anyone ever played Call of Duty Zombies?" Andy joked darkly.

"No." Everyone else said.

"Well, think of this like that." Andy said, before opening fire. As soon as the bullets fired, the dolls started running in a dead sprint, trying to reach the door and windows. A few tried to get in, but were blasted by Constantine. Pretty soon, there was nothing left but a pile of destroyed dolls in the snow outside a cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Kyle said. A single gunshot was then heard, and Kyle looked down, seeing a bloody hole through her chest.

"Kyle!" Andy screamed, catching his former foster sister from falling.

"Hee hee hee ha ha!" An all too familiar voice cackled behind Andy. _Fucking backdoor,_ Andy thought.

"Kyle, I'm so sorry." Andy said, beginning to choke up.

"Andy, don't worry about me." Kyle said through tears. Gripping Andy's hand, she then said, "Just make sure he dies for good this time." Andy nodded, and Kyle's hand went limp.

"Seriously?" Chucky mocked. "Everyone knows that you die if you say this is easy!"

"It's like the most common trope in every movie!" Tiffany laughed. Overcome with rage, Andy raised his gun, preparing to shoot Chucky, but the doll was too fast, firing another bullet that tore the gun out of Andy's hands.

"How the fuck are you still alive?" Andy yelled.

"It's like I say, I always come back!" Chucky laughed, before pulling out a grenade. "Well, sayonara, bitches!" Chucky then pulled the pin and threw it towards Andy's gun cabinet, where there were more grenades and explosives. Chucky and Tiffany then escaped the house, cackling with laughter.

"Andy, we need to go!" Nica and Constantine said.

"I won't leave her!" Andy yelled while mourning the loss of his friend.

"She's dead, Andy." Nica said. "I'm sorry. But we need to go." Nodding in understanding, Andy let Kyle go, and the three of them bolted out of the cabin, just before the entire place exploded. Andy, Nica, and Constantine were thrown into the snow from the explosion, and watched as what was left of the cabin slowly burn.

"Bollocks." Constantine muttered. "Where do we go now?"

"Any chance we can go to your family's old house?" Andy asked Nica.

"Unfortunately not." Nica replied. "After I was convicted for Chucky's murders, the property was seized and sold to someone else."

"And I take it you don't want us to go to your mill house?" Andy asked Constantine.

"Right." Constantine said. "If you try going in there, you might never find your way out. Even Chas has had trouble navigating the place before."

"Well then, there's only one other place to go." Andy said, getting up and heading to the car. "C'mon, I have an apartment in the city. It should help us lay low for awhile and sort this mess out." Just then, Constantine felt his cellphone ring.

"Hey, John, I just woke up." Chas' voice could be heard. "Where are you guys?"

"Chas!" Constantine said. "We're at the cabin, but that damned doll blew it up. We're gonna wait for you before we go to our new location." Constantine hung up, noticing Andy had listened to the whole conversation.

"Well, at least I can give Kyle a proper burial." Andy said, walking back into the destroyed cabin and finding Kyle's body. Carrying his foster sister's corpse, Andy grabbed a shovel from the ground and began digging a hole. Once the grave was big enough, Andy gently placed Kyle in, before filling the hole back up.

"I'm not one for giving large speeches…" Andy said, beginning to tear up again. "So I'll make this brief: you were the best sister I could ask for, and I will never forget you. Goodbye." Andy then made a makeshift cross out of two sticks and stuck them in front of the grave. He then stood with Nica and Constantine until Chas arrived on a stolen motorcycle, before they all got into the car, and Andy drove them to his apartment in the city.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

 _Andy's Apartment_

Andy flung the door open to his city apartment wide open, clearly furious. As Constantine, Nica, and Chas entered, Andy threw a couple duffle bags, full of weapons he had salvaged from the truck, down onto the table, before grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels and took a huge swig.

"How many guns did you manage to bring?" Constantine asked.

"Enough." Andy growled, before continuing to drink.

"We have to find out what Chucky's up to." Nica said.

"What's the point? There's no end to this." Andy said, setting down the bottle of liquor. "Back when I was six, Mike shot that prick in the heart. Two years later, he came back. Kyle… shoved an inflation tube in his mouth, exploding Chucky's head. He came back several years later. I threw him off a ledge and into a fan, and he came back just months later, according to police reports. From wait I heard from Kincaid, she gunned the doll down, but then he was somehow brought back in Los Angeles six years later. Apparently, he was hacked to pieces by another doll, and yet he came back to terrorize you and your family, Nica. I even shot him point blank, in the face, with a shotgun, and he. Still. Survived."

"Mate, you just haven't found a way to put him down for good." Constantine said.

"And I suppose you do?" Andy asked him.

"I have a suggestion." Constantine offered, pulling out a black root from his trench coat.

"This is a powerful psychedelic drug known as the Mist. We can use it to track down the exact origins of Chucky and Damballa."

"Where did you get that?" Andy asked.

"I have a friend from Georgia. He specializes in exotic drugs and foods." Constantine replied. "He even opened up a restaurant in Atlanta."

"How long do the effects last?" Nica asked.

"Forever." Constantine shrugged. "Til you die, of course."

"Yeah, I don't feel like tripping balls for the rest of my life." Andy remarked.

"That's why I brought this along too." Constantine said, pulling out a small bottle with a honey looking liquid. "The Nectar of Nhialic. Acts as a counteragent against the drug." Constantine, Andy, and Nica each took a bite of the root, beginning their trip.

"Fuck, I think it's working." Andy said, seeing the walls of the apartment crumble to ash. Constantine then reached over and pulled out Andy's left eye, and stuck it in his own socket.

"Relax mate, my friend tried this." Constantine reassured. "Damballa has been there from the beginning. He was there when we were given souls for our bodies, and he will be there when our souls pass on from this life. It is Damballa who allows the transfer of one's soul to different bodies, or be distributed to multiple hosts."

"Nice recap, but how can we defeat him?" Andy asked.

"In a minute, mate." Constantine said. "After learning of Damballa from John Bishop, Charles Lee Ray passed his soul into the doll upon death. Once the doll was possessed, a new life began. Damballa's purpose for this is to delay a wicked soul from being punished, and to feed off of the chaos and destruction that the soul causes on Earth, and each time a body is destroyed, Damballa sends the soul to another body, as long as the vessel is vacant and humanoid, such as the doll. The only way to truly stop Chucky is to make sure Damballa can't place his soul into anything else anymore."

"It's funny, isn't it?" Andy said, seeing the old toy store in Chicago. "What are the fucking odds of Charles Lee Ray stumbling into a toy store, gets shot, and finds the perfect opportunity to transfer his soul into a body resembling a human?" Andy then fell to the ground, beginning to lose consciousness. Constantine, who had taken the Nectar just before, nearly had to force feed Andy the counteragent.

"Easy, mate." Constantine said.

"I'm fine." Andy said. "This isn't my first high." He and Constantine then gave Nica a bit of the Nectar, ending her drug trip as well.

"Are you alright?" Andy asked, concerned.

"Fine, it's just…" Nica began. "I saw something during the drug trip. I think it was California State Prison, bodies of officers were littered across the floor, and it looked like Chucky and Tiffany were searching for a specific person."

"Bloody Hell, Los Angeles is over a day's drive away. We'd never make it in time." Constantine groaned, but suddenly, had an idea. "Was there a calendar in any of the cells? And a clock?"

"Yes." Nica said, guessing where it was going. "The date marked it was October 8th, tomorrow at around 11:00 AM. Can these trips cause you to look forward as well as back?"

"It's very rare, but yes." Constantine said. "Chas, start the car. We'll drive in shifts."

 _California State Prison (One day later)_

An 18 year old girl was lying on her bed, feeling bored. It had been almost five years since her mother had left her, and she had ended up going on a killing spree in Los Angeles, just like her father. Unfortunately, she was tried as an adult, and sent to the State prison.

"Get up, it's time for your breakfast!" One of the officers said, then looked at the patient notes. "Glenda… Tilly. I said get up!" Glenda slowly sat up and got off of the bed in her jail cell, and the guard opened the cell door and led her down the hall. Just as they were about halfway, alarms started blaring.

"Another breakout?" Glenda smirked.

"Sounds like a break in." The guard said, frowning. He tried calling his radio, only to hear people's screams.

"Jerry? Gus? What the fuck is going on?" The guard asked.

"My God, it's a fucking doll! It's killing everyone!" Someone said on the other line. "Aaaugh…" The guard, visibly afraid, slowly made his way to the door, and looked out the window. Using this as an opportunity, Glenda opened her mouth and carefully took out a razor blade she had kept ever since she was brought to the prison, and creeped up behind the officer At first, there was nothing, until a ginger doll's face popped up against the glass.

"Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play?" The doll said, laughing maniacally. The guard screamed, but before he could turn around, Glenda slit his throat with the blade. As the guard fell over, Chucky opened the door to the cell block.

"Dad!" Glenda yelled giving the doll a hug. "I missed you!"

"You too, Glenda." Chucky said, hugging his daughter back.

"Where's mom?" Glenda asked.

"Waiting outside. Now let's go, I don't want to see any more fucking cops." Chucky said, starting to walk out of the station.

"What about Glen?" Glenda asked.

"Fuck him. He was always a pussy." Chucky replied casually. "Never did have a stomach for blood. Now let's get the Hell out of here." Chucky and Glenda then went outside, got into Tiffany's car, and drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

 _One hour later_

"Shit. We're too late." Nica said as they approached the police station. Ambulances were already there, and they were carrying out corpses.

"We might as well go anyway, we might figure out what he was after." Andy said, getting out of the car, the others following suit. Once they reached the entrance, the police lieutenant tried to cast them away.

"Hey, no civilians are allowed here." The officer said.

"Oh, sorry mate." Constantine said, pulling out a six of diamonds card and showing it to the cop. "I'm inspector John Constantine."

"Don't worry Marcus, they're with me." A man in a british accent said behind them. Turning around, Constantine, Andy, Nica, and Chas found that the person with the british accent was standing right behind them, with a black suit and grey shirt, jet black hair, and was flicking a lighter. He was standing next to a woman with blonde hair, and to his other side was a man with slicked back hair and wearing a leather jacket.

"Hey, you cheeky wanker." Constantine greeted. "It's been a long while."

"True, it has." The british man replied. "Wish it was under better circumstances."

"I wouldn't say being sent to Hell was a particularly good circumstance, mate." Constantine retorted.

"Who are you?" Andy asked.

"My name is Lucifer Morningstar." The man said. "This is my partner, Chloe Decker, and this guy here is Detective Douche."

"Shut up Lucifer." The other guy said. "My real name is Dan Espinoza." After shaking their hands, Andy turned to Constantine.

"What kind of trick did you use there?"

"I'd had this card charmed to take the appearance of whatever I needed at the time." Constantine explained. "Now, what do we have here?"

"One of the guards here heard screaming in another wing of the prison, and went to take a look." Chloe explained, as they started walking into the prison. "Apparently, some doll was running around, killing everyone in the cell block. The guy went to phone in for help, but it sounded like his throat was slit while calling."

"Jesus." Nica said, as they watched doctors carry dead bodies out.

"Just eyeballing the bodies, the victims appear to have had their throats slit, or torn out with someone's bare hands." Chloe continued, covering her mouth to not get sick. "In addition, some people appear to have their eyes gouged out, and one was even disemboweled."

"Fucking Hell, Chucky got here before us." Andy said. "How long ago was this?"

"That one guard tried calling about an hour ago." Dan said. "And are you seriously going to blame a doll every time a serious crime is committed?" Andy stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, we've heard of you." Chloe said. "You're Andy, the guy who's been going on for three decades about your old toy being possessed by a serial killer. Nica here was convicted for murdering her whole family, and John is responsible for the death of a little girl at Newcastle."

"Oh, bugger off." John said. "I was inexperienced, and I learned from my mistake."

"And that doll is alive!" Andy shouted. "Didn't you hear your own guard?"

"Usually, in a state of shock, individuals will come up with any story to cope with what's happening." Chloe said.

"No, Chloe, I'm afraid they're right." Lucifer said. "That doll is possessed by one angry soul of Charles Lee Ray."

"How do you know that?" Nica asked. "We barely know who you are."

"I'm the devil, love." Lucifer replied, flashing a charismatic smile.

"This again, Lucifer?" Chloe asked. "When will you tell me the truth?"

"Right now's a good a time as any." Lucifer said, leading everyone to an office and shutting the door. "Please don't freak out too much." Lucifer then closed his eyes, and upon opening them, his face morphed into one that resembled a burning, scarred man, with red eyes. Andy, Nica, Chas, and Constantine said nothing, Chloe's eyes widened slightly, but it was Dan who had the biggest reaction.

"Jesus, what the Hell!" Dan said, jumping back. Lucifer returned to his normal appearance.

"Oh God." Chloe gasped. "You really are the devil. And I didn't believe you for three years… and that means your brother really is an angel."

"LA ain't called the 'City of Angels' for nothing." Constantine murmured to Andy.

"Yes, I'm glad we finally got that out of the way." Lucifer said, before turning to Constantine and his team. "Why didn't you two scream?"

"We've seen a doll get possessed and murder dozens of people." Andy shrugged, and Nica nodded. "Not much surprises us now."

"And like I've said, Lucifer and I go way back." Constantine said with a grin. "I even ended up in Hell a few times. But I must ask, the last I heard, you'd gotten your wings back. How'd you get your devil face back too?"

"Oh, I did what any child does to convince their parents for something." Lucifer mocked. "I asked, 'pretty please with sugar on top'." Constantine smirked at the devil's joke.

"I'd hate to break up the reunion, but I believe that Chucky was here?" Andy asked, getting everyone back on topic.

"We should check the security first, to see what exactly he did." Dan said, and the group made their way to the front desk and reviewed security, where they saw Chucky massacre everyone in the cell block, before escaping with a girl with curled, ginger hair, just like Chucky.

"Who the Hell is that?" Nica asked. Dan looked up the person in the database, eventually finding a match.

"Her name is Glenda Tilly." Dan read. "She was the daughter of Jennifer Tilly, and an unknown father. Apparently, in 2012, she killed a bunch of classmates from her high school, and she was placed in this prison."

"Shit." Andy said, getting a realization. "Glenda is Chucky's daughter."

"What?" Everyone asked at once.

"I don't know how that's possible, but Tiffany Valentine must've possessed Jennifer Tilly and Glenda became her daughter." Andy explained. "Is there anything else there?"

"Yeah, apparently she had a brother named Glen." Dan said, reading the file. "But after he was released from a mental institution in 2015, he went off the grid. No one knows where he's been since."

"Not true." A british voice said.

"Jesus Christ." Andy said, turning around. "How many british fuckers are there here?" Lucifer and John shot Andy double glares, before seeing the man who spoke. He was in a janitor's uniform, with ginger hair, and appeared to be in his late teens, if not early 20's.

"Who the Hell are you?" Nica asked.

"I'm Glen." The brit replied.

"Okay, I think our work here is done." Lucifer said, leading Chloe and Dan out. "Be seeing you, John."

"You too, mate." Constantine replied, before turning back to Glen.

"Give me a reason why we shouldn't blow you to Hell like your dad." Andy said, hand reaching for his pistol.

"I know you don't trust me, and i wouldn't expect you to." Glen said, raising his hands to show he wasn't going to attack. "But hear me out. I never liked my dad, and my mum betrayed me years ago…"


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

 _Flashback_

 _Jennifer Tilly's House, 2009_

 _Glen opened his birthday present, eager to know what was in the box. It had been five years since he had killed his father, Chucky, with an axe, and since then, his soul has inhabited the body on Jennifer Tilly's son. Because of that, the voodoo spell had enhanced both his and Glenda's growth, until they reached the proper age of eleven. Glen tore off the paper and lifted the lid, only to be horrified at seeing Chucky's disembodied arm. As Glen looked back to his mother, who was preoccupied showing the other children her previous doll body, Glen felt something warm run down his leg. Realizing he had urinated, he looked back at the box, and gasped as the arm grabbed him by the throat and began strangling him._

" _Help!" Glen screamed. "Mum, help!" Just as quickly as it came alive, the arm fell back into the box, remaining still. Jennifer Tilly ran over to her son to see what was wrong, but just found an inanimate arm._

" _Glen, it was just a silly prank." Jennifer tried to comfort Glen._

" _No, it came alive, I swear!" Glen cried. "The arm came alive and tried to kill me!"_

" _Glen, you're making things up." Tilly said. "You've been going on about this for five years about someone coming to kill you. I think it's time you're taken somewhere where people can help you." Jennifer then went into the house and called someone from a nearby mental institution. About an hour went by, before a psychiatrist arrived at the house. After Tilly told the doctor about how Glen had "made up" a doll coming to life and stalking him, the doctor took Glen and placed him in the back of his car._

" _Why are you doing this, mum?" Glen asked as he was led away. "You know he's real! I know you do!"_

" _My mother once told me that the toughest love his always the strongest." Jennifer said, before the car drove off._

" _That was fun." Glenda said gleefully, walking towards her mother. "I knew sending that arm to him would make him piss himself." She and Tilly then laughed, and as Glen looked back at the house, he saw Jennifer's eyes become a bright shade of green, revealing her true identity as Tiffany._

 _Now_

"My God." Chloe gasped.

"Oh please don't bring him into this." Lucifer quipped.

"Lucifer, not now." Decker said, before continuing. "How'd you get released?"

"I pretended that I did make it all up, that Chucky was never real." Glen laughed bitterly. "After a few years, I was able to check out."

"Well, join the club." Andy said. "Apparently, we've all been committed to a mental asylum at some point."

"As I was saying, once I heard my sister was locked up here, I took a job as a janitor to keep an eye on her." Glen continued. "Up until today, she wasn't any trouble, but a few hours ago… dad showed up. Don't know why he didn't kill me, he just knocked me out before leaving with Glenda."

"Did you hear them mention where they were gonna go?" Nica asked.

"All I know is dad said he wanted to grow his 'cult' into an army." Glen said. "But I don't know how he'd do that."

"I'm not entirely sure about that either." Constantine said. "We've already blown up every last doll that was made. Chas made sure about that in the factory back in Chicago."

"Don't be to sure." Dan said, typing something into a computer. "It says that while not many of the dolls were sold as vintage, Hot Topic took about a hundred of them."

"We know all that mate." Constantine impatiently said.

"Well, apparently they were all sold." Dan said.

"Is there any chance we can look at the records to see where exactly they'd be?" Andy asked. After doing some digging, Espinoza found all the records.

"Apparently, they were all in Chicago." Dan said.

"If he wants to expand his 'army', what would be the quickest way to do it?" Nica asked. "I seriously doubt he'd just go into every single home and wake up one doll at a time."

"Well, there is a possibility that if he uses a radio station, he can broadcast the voodoo chant." Chas guessed. "And one of the last radio stations that could broadcast over all of Chicago was Tiger Radio, at Scott University."

"How do you know about that?" Andy asked.

"A few years ago, back when Midnite wanted to kill John, we had to stop some of his men from playing an acetate there that contained the voice of the First of the Fallen." Chas explained.

"Bloody Hell, it looks like we're going back." Constantine groaned.

"I'm comin with you." Glen said.

"Like Hell you are." Andy replied.

"Look, I heard about what happened to you, Mr. Barclay, but they're my family." Glen said. "I want to be there when you stop him."

"Andy, we could use the extra person, in case something happens to Chas and John." Nica said.

"Fine." Andy said reluctantly. "But let me be clear: because Chucky's your father, I don't trust you. If you even think on turning on us, you're going to have a shotgun sized hole where your face used to be."

"Agreed." Glen said. "Now let's go." Right before leaving, Constantine called back to Lucifer.

"Hey, mate, seeing as how nobody would believe us about a killer doll, make something up, will ya?" Constantine asked. "And once you're done, meet us in Chicago. If we can't stop that little bugger in time, we're going to need all the help we can get.

"Already working on it, John." Lucifer said, grinning. Smirking, Constantine, Andy, Nica, Glen, and Chas drove off back to Chicago.

"I'm going with you." Chloe said once they left.

"No, Chloe." Lucifer said. "I don't know why, but ever since I met you three years ago, I've been vulnerable around you. I've even been able to get shot when you're near. Also, you have a daughter. If you die, she'll be devastated."

"So what should we say?" Chloe asked.

"The usual. Just some crazy violent inmate stabbed the guards with his own pen." Lucifer replied. "I don't know, this is your job, Detective!"

 _Tiger Radioshack, later that day_

"You're listening to WIXA Tiger Radio, at 97.5 FM." The speaker said to a small crowd of people, almost ready to close the shack and leave. "Thank you for choosing Scott University's broadcasting station to listen to your news and music-" The speaker stopped, hearing a noise behind him. Turning off the radio, he looked around the darkened interior, asking, "Who's there?" Suddenly, Chucky jumped down from a shelf in the room, grabbing the microphone off the stand and wrapping the cable around the speaker's neck. As the man struggled, Chucky smashed a headset speakers against his head, before forcing him to listen to white noise. With the combined strangulation and ears bleeding from the sound, the radio speaker eventually blood connection to his brain, and died, falling out of his chair. The others, too shocked at seeing a living, breathing doll, just stood there, frozen in place in sheer disbelief.

"Boom." Chucky said. "Mic drop. Hee hee hee ha ha ha ha!"


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

While Chas was busy driving, Constantine had to make a few calls. First, he contacted Jim Corrigan one more time.

"What do you want, John?" Jim asked on the phone.

"Hey Jim, I need you to come to Chicago." Constantine replied. "Scott University Tiger Radio, to be exact."

"Why should I?" Corrigan asked. "Everytime I'm around you, something crazy shit goes down."

"Don't forget I've saved your skin a couple times." Constantine said. "You owe me, Corrigan."

"Is this in relation to a few days ago?" Corrigan asked, remembering Papa Midnite's murder.

"Fine." Jim said reluctantly. "I'll get there as soon as possible."

"Thanks mate. I really appreciate the help." Constantine said, then called another friend from Star City.

"John Constantine." A voice said. "It's been a while."

"Not as long as last time, Oliver." Constantine replied. "Listen, remember when you said that whenever I need help, you'll be there? I kinda need that favor now."

"What's the situation, John?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure if you're going to believe me, but we're going after a killer doll possessed by the soul of a serial killer." Constantine said in a deep breath. For a moment, there was silence.

"I've heard about the doll." Oliver finally said. "Chucky, right? Been killing for almost thirty years? I thought that he was a myth. But now, after you and Damien Darhk…"

"So you'll help?" Constantine asked.

"Of course." Oliver replied. "I'm on my way right now. But it's only me, my teams a bit shaken up from what happened on Lian Yu."

"Thanks Oliver. And just in case, bring your costume and toys." Before Oliver could reply, Constantine hung up. "You guys need to call anyone?"

"No, my whole family is dead." Nica said.

"Hey, we'll beat him." Andy said, before looking to Constantine. "I'll make the calls before we get there, everyone's in Chicago."

 _Hours later_

Chas stopped the car, having arrived at Tiger Radio. Looking around, the group saw Tiffany's red car, Chucky was already there. They had minutes at best to stop the doll.

"In case he utters a chant that causes you to bleed out your ears upon hearing, take this." Constantine said, giving Andy an MP3 headset. "It's my only one, so not a scratch. We'll find a way to shut this station off."

"Thanks." Andy said, putting the headset on and running inside, while listening to heavy metal. Andy ran through the halls of the station, eventually finding the recording room. Somehow, Chucky had gathered a crowd. As Andy removed one of the speakers, Chucky grinned at him.

"You're too late, Andy!" Chucky yelled, before slamming the door. Realizing he was about to chant, Andy ran to the door, only to find that Chucky had locked it. Cursing, Andy put the headset back on, and waited for the inevitable.

"This one's to all you Good Guy dolls and children." Chucky snickered. "Ade Boku Damballa, give me all the power I beg of you!"

 _Outside_

"Bollocks, the generator's locked." Constantine grumbled, trying to open the door leading to the radio generator.

"Then get clear." Chas said, pulling out his last grenade and throwing it at the generator room, causing the whole thing to explode. Just before the generator exploded, everyone heard a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, and then, nothing.

"That's not good." Glen said. "Dad's awakened them."

 _Random house_

"Mommy, look!" My doll's alive!" A little girl said, showing her mother her Good Guy doll.

"It sure is!" The mother said, as the doll blinked its eyes. Just as the doll got close enough, it bit the mother right in the nose.

"Surprise, bitch." The doll said in a voice sounding like Chucky, before grabbing a kitchen knife and killing the mother and her daughter.

All around Chicago, homes that had a vintage Good Guy doll were having similar living nightmares. Chucky had finally gotten his wish. He now had an army of Good Guy dolls.

 _Inside_

"Hey Andy, I know you can't hear me, but can you hear this?" Chucky asked through the speakers, and began a chant. "Excruciatus Boku Agonsus!" Instantly, everyone was suddenly attacking one another. Andy tried to break through the window, but he was punched in the face by one of the other people in the room, sending the headset off of him and smashing to the floor. Andy tried covering his ears from the chant, but could still hear the demonic phrases, and fell to his knees, screaming. Chucky simply laughed, and after breaking the glass with the microphone, ran out of the room. A few minutes later, Constantine came in, wearing ear plugs, and shot the speakers with the Ace of Winchester.

"Fucking Christ, you could've been here sooner." Andy grumbled, getting up.

"Didn't think it'd take you this long." Constantine replied. Looking around at everyone, he asked, "What the bloody Hell happened here?"

"Chucky finished the chant." Andy explained. "If our hunch is correct, he now has an Army of dolls."

"Oh, that's not good." Constantine said, worried. "We need to find him now."

"No arguing with that." Andy agreed. "Are your friends here?"

"Yeah, they arrived just before I went in." Constantine said.

"Great, now I'm going to need to make a few calls." Andy said, opening his phone. "Hey, Mike, I need you and mom to get to Tiger University ASAP. We're going to need a Hell of a lot more people to stop Chucky now."

"Will do, Andy." Mike Norris said. "It's time we took that little bastard down for good." Andy then called up a couple of his old friends from military school.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked.

"Hey, Tyler, I need your help." Andy asked.

"Is this about the doll again?" Ronald Tyler asked.

"Yes. He's back and I need you and Kristen to help me stop him." Andy said.

"I'm right here, Andy." Kristen De Silva said into the phone. "Why should we help you? The last time we tangled with that prick, I ended up in the hospital."

"I'm sorry, I truly am." Andy pleaded. "But if we can't stop him, more people are going to die."

"Fine, we'll go." Kristen reluctantly said, after a long period of time. "But don't think this means we're friends again."

"I know." Andy said sadly. "We're at Scott University's radio station." Andy then hung up.

"What's with her?" Constantine asked.

"She was my ex." Andy explained. "After Chucky shot her at a carnival, she blamed me and we broke up. I got one more call to make." Andy made one final call on his phone, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A man's voice said.

"Is this Jesse Miller?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Jesse asked.

"I'm Andy Barclay. I've had similar experiences with a certain doll that made your life Hell." Andy explained. "I need you and your wife help kill him for good."

"Sure. We'll give you a hand." Jade Kincaid said, taking the phone from her husband. "Just tell us where to go."

"I'm at Scott University." Andy said. "Meet me there." Andy then hung up, and he and Constantine walked outside. In a few minutes, everyone Andy had called arrived outside the radio station, save for Mike and his mother. Andy looked around, and noticed a person he'd never seen before.

"Who are you?" Andy asked.

"My name is Oliver Queen." The man answered.

"What, no bow and arrow?" Constantine asked.

"Only if I really need it." Oliver replied.

"So what's the plan?" Tyler asked.

"Right now, I'm not sure." Andy admitted. "Chucky now has an army of dolls that will serve him, and he still has his daughter and Tiffany to help him."

"Shit." Jade muttered. "Do you have an idea where he might be?"

"We don't know." Nica said. "Wait, do you guys hear something?" Just then, multiple cop cars arrived, and one of the officers got out.

"Something wrong?" Kristen asked.

"We were called about a disturbance." The officer said. "Apparently, they heard gunshots fired inside the radio station."

"Dammit." Constantine said. "Knew I should've used something else."

"And seeing as how the generator is destroyed, you are all getting booked on vandalism, destruction of property, and judging from the gunshot sound, attempted murder, assuming that you didn't kill anyone." The officer said.

"Back away, Lieutenant." Mike Norris' voice was heard behind the cop. "They're all with me."

"Wait a minute, haven't you all claimed a doll was 'possessed' or something?" The officer asked.

"Oh, shut up. We've had years of evidence to back us up!" Karen Barclay said.

"Mind your tone, ma'am." The officer glared.

"Officer, if I may, I've seen plenty of supernatural incidents occur during my time on the force." Jim Corrigan said.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Jim Corrigan, homicide detective." Jim said, showing his badge. "I'm from New Orleans."

"Then shut up! You're too far from home!" The officer shouted.

"And what about me?" Lucifer Morningstar asked.

"I've heard of you, Morningstar." The officer growled. "Personally, I think the LAPD are a bunch of idiots for letting you anywhere near a precinct."

"How dare you insult me and my friends in the department." Lucifer said, his eyes starting to glow red.

"I said stand down, Lieutenant." Mike repeated. The officer glared daggers at Norris, before throwing his hands up.

"Fine then, 'Chief'." The cop said. "Have it your way." The Lieutenant then told all the other cops to leave, before driving away.

"That was interesting." Tyler said. "What do we do now?"

"We head to my apartment." Andy said. "Hopefully, it's not overrun by Chucky. It might be the only safe place in Chicago right now."


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

 _Charles Lee Ray's Basement_

"Well, how'd it go?" Tiffany asked as Chucky slipped back into his hideout.

"Andy was there, but it should be fine." Chucky replied, fiddling with a scalpel that he took from the asylum. "Before I left, I caught a glimpse of the little 'team' that little brat is assembling. Glen's there too."

"Good, I want to that pussy." Glenda said, playing with a knife. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, and shadows formed into a humanoid being, with snakes coiling around the arms and legs.

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL, CHARLES LEE RAY." The being said.

"Oh, great Damballa." Chucky said, setting the scalpel down. "Have I served you well?"

"YES. BY CAUSING THIS MUCH DESTRUCTION AND CARNAGE AND BRINGING ASSEMBLING AN ARMY, I WILL GIVE YOU THE GIFT YOU HAVE ALWAYS SOUGHT AFTER." Damballa announced, smoke beginning to coil around Chucky. "THE RETURN TO YOUR HUMAN FORM." The thick, black smoke surrounding Chucky, and reached up to the ceiling of his hideout. The smoke formed into a man of great height, and then the shadow, and Damballa, vanished. In its place was Charles Lee Ray, the doll form completely gone, in the flesh.

"Charles!" Tiffany screamed while hugging him. "You're finally back." At long last, Charles Lee Ray was back in his proper form.

"It's good to be home, Tiff." Charles said, kissing his wife. "And I don't even look a day older!" Charles then felt something in his coat pocket, and pulled out a familiar crimson knife. "I even have my favorite toy back!"

"Um, Dad, you might want to look out here." Glenda said, looking through the basement window. Charles and Tiffany joined their daughter, and they saw about one hundred Good Guy dolls lined up and watching them. Charles, Tiffany, and Glenda then climbed out of the basement via the ladder, and joined all the dolls.

"Hey, it's nice to see me in my own body again." One of the dolls said in Chucky's voice. All of the dolls murmured in agreement, and looked up to Charles as if he was their leader.

"So now what?" The same doll asked. "Now that you have your real body back, what do we do next?" Charles thought for a minute, then grinned wickedly.

"Tonight, we're going to kill every last one of those fuckers that escaped us." Lee Ray announced. "And then we're going to kill that british prick- John Constantine!" Charles then threw his head back in laughter, soon followed by all the dolls, and they began marching toward Andy's old apartment, deciding to start their search for Andy Barclay there.

 _Andy's Apartment_

Everyone arrived at the apartment, and thankfully, it was not taken over by Chucky or his other dolls.

"Y'know, I forgot to ask." Nica said as she entered Andy's apartment. "How come you never left Chicago after Chucky attacked you?"

"Funny thing about Chicago, the people who are actually from here feel they can't leave." Andy explained. "It's like Chicago is apart of their lives. Chicago is my home. I can't just leave it. And I'm not running anymore."

"So what grand plan do you have, Barclay?" Tyler asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Andy said, slumping in a chair. "I'd suggest an exorcism, but even though we have a demonologist here, I'm pretty sure we can't just exorcise one hundred souls from doll bodies."

"It's true." Constantine said. "Mass exorcisms are too risky. Even performing an exorcism on just two people is dangerous."

"Then what do we do?" Jesse asked. "We can't just let Chucky go out and fuck up the city!"

"I agree." Jim Corrigan said. "But what chances do we have?"

"Nearly none." De Silva said. "Face it, we're no army. We're not even a team."

"Exactly." Jade agreed. "We're just a few people that Barclay called up to take care of his problem."

"Oh shut up." Nica said. "We're all here to put an end to that bastard for good."

"Why're you defending Andy, Pierce?" Jesse asked. "Are you guys fuck buddies or in love or something?"

"What? No! Well, maybe the last one..." Nica quickly said, causing Andy to glare at Jesse and Jade. "But that's not the point! We're here because we all have something in common!" Nica said.

"And what would that be?" Mike Norris asked.

"We've all had our lives screwed up because of Chucky." Glen said.

"Well, to be fair, I'm just here for the ride." Lucifer said.

"And John and I are here because we heard about the murders a couple days ago." Chas said. "We weren't planning on going to war."

"From what I heard, you've already been to war." Andy said, standing up. "I heard about your 'Rising Darkness'. I know that you've lost someone close. But this… thing, he won't stop killing. That's why we need to take him out. I don't know about you, but I've had to look over my shoulder for thirty fucking years to make sure that son of a bitch wasn't coming to slit my throat. I've been living my life in paranoia. For once, I want to have a normal life. Do it for the friends and family you've lost. Do it… for Papa Midnite." At the last line, Andy looked towards Constantine for support.

"As much as he and I butted heads…" Constantine sighed. "I do miss that old bugger."

"Hey, guys?" Karen said, watching from the window. "You might want to see this." Andy took out binoculars from his desk and looked out the window, and what he saw shook him to his core. There, just a few blocks down, was all the Chucky dolls, marching to where they all were. What made Andy shudder even more, was when he focused on the front, and in the middle was Glenda, Tiffany… and Chucky himself, back in his human body.

"Holy fuck." Andy breathed. "He found a way to return to his original human form."

"I've heard about that before." Constantine said. "Once a servant of Damballa causes enough chaos, say, kills some great number of people or possesses a vast number of bodies at once, Damballa will put them into a body that they've desired."

"Well, damn." Lucifer said. "I thought giving out favors was my gig."

"This ain't the time, mate." Constantine said in a darker tone. Just then, Oliver's phone started ringing. After looking at the caller, he picked up.

"Hey, John." Oliver said. "I really hope nothing's going on in Star City right now, because I'm really busy here."

"Actually Oliver, it has to do with that." John said. "You're in Chicago right? Have you checked the news?" After hearing this, Oliver had Andy turn on the TV, and direct it to the local Chicago news.

" _Following a long list of bizarre incidents on a very disturbing night, now it seems there is an army of children's dolls?" A reporter said. Live footage was shown of the army of Good Guy dolls marching through Chicago, with the Lee Ray family in the middle. "It appears that the man leading them is Charles Lee Ray, a famous serial killer who was presumed dead in 1988. Prior to this shocking event unfolding, Scott University was attacked, where it seemed that an urban legend about a killer doll was true after all. We now go live to an interview with one of the survivors of the attack."_

" _I honestly didn't think that the Chucky doll was alive." A man said. "I thought it was just a myth. But then we all saw him enter the radio station, and strangle the speaker with his own microphone!"_

" _The allegations of the famous Chucky doll being alive was first claimed by a child named Andy Barclay in 1988." The reporter continued. "He had believed that the doll had murdered his babysitter, just one day after Charles Lee Ray died. More information on this soon."_

Andy shut off the TV, and Oliver continued his conversation with his friend, John Diggle.

"Listen, Oliver. Lyla is considering nuking Chicago because of this." John continued. "I'm trying to talk her out of it, reminding her that we handled Slade, but she's insisting that if you can't handle it, she'll be forced to destroy the city."

"I'm not alone, Dig." Oliver replied. "I can handle it."

"Constantine's with you, isn't he?" Diggle asked.

"And several others who have faced this guy before." Oliver confirmed.

"Okay, Oliver. Just make sure you can take care of this. We'll be watching from our satellites." Diggle said, before ending the call.

"What's up?" Nica asked.

"My friend told me that if we can't hold that doll off, he'll have to wipe Chicago right off the grid." Oliver replied.

"Shit." Andy said. "John, can you think of anything that can end this?"

"Yeah, I got an idea." Constantine replied. "I could summon Nergal again to finish Damballa off."

"Wait, isn't that how Astra Logue died?" Nica asked. Everyone looked at Constantine now.

"I was young, inexperienced." Constantine said. "This time, I'm going about this more carefully."

"How?" Lucifer asked. "No offense mate, but us demons can find pretty damn good loopholes."

"True, but I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse." Constantine replied. "A soul for a soul."

"You're not planning on going to Hell again, are you?" Chas asked.

"Not at all. Who said I was offering mine?" Constantine replied.

"Tell us the details another time." Andy said, looking out the window. "We need to go."

"Hey, do you have any extra guns I can use?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry, Queen, I didn't bring a lot of extras." Andy said, showing that everyone else brought at least one firearm themselves.

"Alright, time to do this my way." Oliver said, putting on a green suit and hood. Oliver then put on a mask and picked up his bow, while loading his quiver with arrows.

"Nice." Nica said. "Didn't realize the Green Arrow was gonna help out."

"Oh, Andy, you'll need this." Constantine gave Andy the Ace of Winchester. Andy gave Constantine a small nod, before turning to his makeshift team.

"Let's go." Andy said, and everyone except for Constantine, Chas, and Lucifer left the apartment, prepared to face, what might be, the last fight of their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

Andy, Nica, and everyone else walked down the street, meeting Charles, Tiffany, and the dolls at the intersection.

"Aw, you brought your friends." Charles said, as Tiffany and Glenda snickered. "Good. Because I brought mine."

"This ends tonight." Andy said, unfazed at the comment. "All of it." Charles smirked, and then he and the dolls sprinted towards Andy and his friends, and their final battle began.

 _Inside_

"So, let me get this straight, John." Chas said. "You're going to summon Nergal to fight off Damballa… again?"

"Sounds about right." Constantine said, marking the floor with runes and symbols.

"And what if Nergal comes after you this time?" Chas asked.

"Not to worry, mate. We have Satan himself on our side." Constantine replied smugly, looking at Lucifer.

"Sorry, John, but it's been a long while since I've been in Hell." Lucifer said. "I don't have much say now."

"Bollocks." Constantine muttered. "Well, keep your fingers crossed then."

 _Outside_

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Glenda said, as she tackled her brother. "You don't know how much I've wanted to do this ever since you tried to kill dad."

"He killed mum." Glen replied, punching Glenda off him. Getting up, he was then kicked in the stomach by Glenda, but returned with a headbutt, sending both of Chucky's children to the ground.

"But she came back. And she forgave him." Glenda defended, pulling out a small pocket knife. "You, on the other hand, were always a pussy. You never could handle killing." The daughter of Chucky slashed at Glen, but even when his wrist got cut, he grabbed the knife by the blade, causing it to dig into his palm, and with all his strength, forced the knife to redirect and stab Glenda in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, sister." Glen said, gently laying his sister down until she drew her last breath.

Meanwhile, Andy and the rest of the team were struggling against the Chucky dolls.

"Face it, Andy. You can't beat me." Charles laughed, stepping sideways and kicking Andy in the chest. "I think you've forgotten how our dance works. I fuck you up, you think you kill me, I come back, rinse, repeat!"

"Funny, I got a feeling it'll go differently this time." Andy replied, rolling out of the way of Charles's foot from stomping his head in.

"Andy, hurry up! We're dying out here!" Tyler shouted, realizing that they couldn't do much to defend against the dolls. They tried stabbing, shooting, pulling the limbs apart, nothing was working. Even when the Green Arrow fired his explosive arrows, the dolls got back up and kept attacking.

"We won't last for much longer!" Jesse agreed, fending off a doll from biting him.

"Just hold out for a bit more!" Andy said, firing the Ace of Winchester at a doll who had pounced on De Silva. "And hope that John's plan works!"

 _Inside_

"Ade Eros Summundo Nergalla!" Constantine chanted, and in a flash of light, the demon Nergal appeared.

"JOHN CONSTANTINE." The demon said. "WE MEET AGAIN."

"Hello, mate." Constantine greeted, pulling out a cigarette. "I have a proposition."

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT THIS TIME?" Nergal asked, taunting the demonologist. "AND REMEMBER TO BE EXTRA CAUTIOUS."

"Oh, stuff it." Lucifer said. "Just do what the wanker wants."

"STAY OUT OF THIS, MORNINGSTAR." Nergal said. "IN YOUR ABSENCE, YOU HAVE LOST YOUR TITLE OF RULER OF HELL."

"As I was saying, I was young, reckless." Constantine continued. "I've come to make another deal with you. I know that Damballa has been mucking up your business. So to make sure he doesn't escape, I'll bring him here so you can kill him."

 _Outside_

"Hi there Nica." Tiffany said, kicking Nica with her high heels. "Remember me?"

"Go fuck yourself." Nica replied, getting back up and punching Tiffany, knocking out a tooth. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to Alice." Nica lifted her gun, attempting to shoot Tiffany, but one of the Chucky dolls attacked her leg. Distracted, Nica shot the doll in the head, and knowing that it wouldn't hold it back for long, then threw it across the street. Nica turned back, but it was too late, and Tiffany pounced on Nica, sending them both to the ground.

"It's a shame really." Tiffany said, spitting out blood and pulling out her nail file that doubled as a razor. "I kinda missed having ya for company." Nica headbutted Tiffany when she got too close, and grabbed the razor.

"What are you gonna do, Pierce?" Tiffany asked, laughing. "You won't kill me. You said yourself you're not a killer."

"A lot changes in a week." Nica replied. "And I made you a promise for Alice." Tiffany growled at the threat and lunged, but Nica sidestepped and slit slashed the nail file across Tiffany's throat.

"We always knew you'd join the cult..." Tiffany said as she choked on her own blood.

"That was for Alice." Nica muttered, right before Tiffany's life faded away.

"We're not going to make it!" Jade shouted, blasting away at the dolls with an assault rifle, but they just kept coming.

"There's too many. I'm- AUGH!" Jim Corrigan screamed, overwhelmed as dolls swarmed him and began stabbing him repeatedly all over his body.

"We have to hold out!" Green Arrow said through a voice modulator, as he fired more arrows. "If we don't, Chicago will be destroyed!" Nica looked all across the street, eyes focusing on Andy getting the shit kicked out of him.

 _Inside_

"AND WHAT DO YOU WISH IN RETURN?" Nergal asked.

"My soul, free from being damned to Hell." Constantine replied without missing a beat. The demon began to laugh.

"FOOL." Nergal taunted. "THAT IS A SELFISH CHOICE. BUT I WILL ACCEPT."

"Oh, I'm not done yet, mate." Constantine said, still smoking the cigarette. "After you destroy Damballa, my friend will serve up the soul of Charles Lee Ray to you. I know he's evaded your clutches for so long, what with transferring his soul into children's toys."

"AND WHAT ARE YOU ASKING TO TRADE LEE RAY'S SOUL FOR?" Nergal asked, but he already knew the occultist's answer.

"I want you to bring Astra back." Constantine said. "And if you try anything, I'll send you right back to Hell where you belong."

"FINE." Nergal said. "I WILL ACCEPT YOUR OFFER, JOHN CONSTANTINE." Just then, a couple Chucky dolls burst into the apartment, attempting to kill Constantine. As one of the dolls threw a knife towards the demonologist, Lucifer stepped in and took the hit. As Detective Decker wasn't present, the knife bounced off of him like it was made of rubber. He and Chas then picked up the dolls and punted them out the window.

"You might want to do this quickly, mate." Lucifer said, looking out the window. "Andy might need help soon."

 _Outside_

Charles kept kicking Andy, not letting him get up. Finally, the serial killer stomped on Andy's chest, cracking several ribs. Charles then pulled out his knife, looking at his reflection in the blade before smirking.

"Come on, Charles. You won't do it." Andy said, coughing blood. "If you've really wanted to kill me like you've said how come you've never done it at any of the chances you've had?"

"Because, you little shit," Charles said, raising his knife. "I do it for the thrill of the hunt!" Suddenly, Charles Lee Ray fell to his knees, being hit from behind. Nica stood over him, having taken a baseball bat from one of the Chucky dolls.

"We're still not even." Nica said, helping Andy up. As Andy got up, Charles slashed at the back of Andy's leg, and stabbed Nica in the foot. Andy and Nica fell down, and Lee Ray slowly got back up.

"You think I wanted you guys dead?" Chucky asked, laughing. "Like you said, Andy, if I did, I would've done it a long time ago. But I have bigger plans for you."

"Oh God. Not again. Please…" Nica pleaded, knowing what he had in mind.

"Hey, on the bright side, you'll get to say hi to Alice!" Charles said, grinning cruelly as he placed his hands on Andy's and Nica's heads. "Ade Due Damballa…"

 _Inside_

"Ade Damballa, I summon thee!" Constantine shouted, and shadows erupted, forming the demon Damballa.

"WHO DARES SUMMON ME?" Damballa asked. "WHAT IS THIS?"

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS." Nergal said. "THANK YOU, CONSTANTINE." Damballa turned around, horrified at seeing the more powerful demon. Quickly, Damballa tried to flee, but was trapped within the symbols, as Constantine had cast an entrapment spell.

"Sorry, mate. You ain't goin' anywhere." Constantine said, flicking his cigarette to the floor and causing a circle of fire around the demons.

"IT IS TIME FOR YOUR POWER TO END." Nergal announced, tearing the snake in half and ripping out Damballa's eyes, before brutally disemboweling the other demon. With Damballa defeated, Nergal opened a portal to Hell, and the shadowy remains of the demon dispersed to the darkest depths.

"IT IS DONE." Nergal said. "YOUR SOUL IS FREE FROM DAMNATION. WITH DAMBALLA DESTROYED, THE DOLLS ARE FREE OF POSSESSION."

"Thanks mate." Constantine said. "I assume you'll see yourself out, then?" Without replying, Nergal erupted in flames and vanished, leaving behind only the symbols on the floor of the apartment.

"Ah, he was a great drinking partner." Lucifer said, scratching the back of his head.

"Let's get back down there." Chas said. "Make sure the dolls are gone."

"Alright, but we don't have to instantly jump at it." Constantine replied, waiting a few moments. "Okay, let's go."

 _Outside_

"...Give me all the power I beg of you!" Charles shouted. Looking up, there were no dark clouds. No flash of lightning. Nothing. "I said, GIVE ME ALL THE POWER I BEG OF YOU!" Still, nothing happened. Charles looked around, noticing that all the dolls were laid onto the ground, no longer possessed. "What the fuck is going on?!" Chucky screamed.

"John…" Andy murmured.

"The fuck did you just say?" Charles said, his knife brought to Andy's throat.

"Oh, I made a deal with a demon to bring him the demon who gives you power." Constantine said, walking towards Charles, Andy and Nica. "In return, he'll kill said demon."

"Think of it as a devilish tit for tat." Lucifer Morningstar added. While Charles was distracted, Andy headbutted him, causing him to let go of Andy and Nica.

"Not so easy without the voodoo, is it, 'Chucky'?" Barclay asked.

"I don't need Damballa." Charles said, shrugging it off. "I've killed dozens of people before you were even born. Or have you forgotten?"

"Why don't you remind me?" Andy said, went to punch Charles in the face. The former killer doll caught the fist and punched Andy in the face, then lashed out with his leg to trip Andy.

"Stand back!" Constantine said, when Nica tried to assist Andy. "This is Andy's fight."

Andy's leg lashed out at the same time, blocking the kick, and he uppercutted Charles. Charles then drew back his arm, attempting to stab Andy, but Barclay picked up the Ace and brought it above his head, preventing the fatal blow. Andy swept the gun around, hitting Charles in the jaw with the stock, unfortunately, Charles quickly recovered, stabbing Andy in the shoulder. As Barclay screamed in pain, Lee Ray grabbed the knife and kicked Andy so hard, his knife came out. Just when Andy stood back up, Charles grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground, then kicked his face to ensure he'd stay down. Andy attempted to shoot Charles, but he kicked the gun away. While Andy slowly got back up. Charles walked over and picked up the Ace of Winchester, admiring it like a Christmas toy.

"Always liked this toy." Charles said, then shot Andy in the leg. Charles then reloaded, and prepared to shoot Andy in the head.

"No!" Mike said, jumping in front of Andy and taking the blast in the chest.

"Mike!" Karen screamed. She, Andy, and Nica ran over to Norris' body, while Charles cackled.

"Finally, I've gotten my revenge on the man who killed me!" Charles laughed gleefully. Tyler attempted to fight off Charles, but was hit in the face with the stock of the gun.

"Mike, don't-" Andy tried to say.

"Andy… I'm glad I met you and Karen in '88." Mike said. "Karen, I'm so sorry… but I didn't want Andy hurt." De Silva also tried to fight Charles, but was met with a fist smashing into her jaw and kicked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Andy said, Karen too sad to speak while crying.

"Just promise me one thing." Mike said, and Andy leaned in closer. "Send this fucker to Hell for good." Mike's eyes then closed, and his body went limp, dead. Slowly, Andy got up, seeing the Green Arrow himself attempting to fight Charles Lee Ray. While the Arrow used his bow to swing at the killer, Charles used the Ace of Winchester as a club, trading blows.

"Charles Lee Ray, you have failed this city!" Green Arrow said, trying to hit Chucky.

"Stay out of this, Green Bean!" Charles replied, bringing the gun down and shooting the vigilante in the chest, causing him to be knocked back a few feet. While Chas lept up and fought Lee Ray, Andy went over and helped the Green Arrow back up.

"You alright?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I got kevlar under here." Oliver replied.

"Good. Make sure everyone else here is safe." Andy instructed. "And let your friend know that the situation is contained!

"What about Lee Ray?" The Arrow asked.

"Charles is mine." Andy said, making his way over to Chucky. Right when Andy left, Oliver called Diggle.

"Dig, it's done. Charles Lee Ray lost his magic. Tell Lyla not to destroy Chicago." Green Arrow said.

"Already done, Oliver. We just saw it from a satellite." Diggle replied. "What about Charles Lee Ray?"

"He's being taken care of." Oliver said, before shutting off the comlink. Andy finally reached Charles, just as he blasted Chas away with the gun again, before trying to hit Andy with the stock of the gun. Instead, Barclay drew back, and when Charles tried swinging it like a club, Andy grabbed the barrel, ripping it out of Charles' hands and tossing the gun to the side. Chucky pulled out his knife again, slashing wildly, but Andy dodged easily. After Lee Ray attempted to stab Andy by moving from the left, Andy caught his wrist, and brought his elbow down on Charles' arm, causing the killer to drop the knife. Refusing to be beaten, Charles headbutted Andy, and while trying to regain his balance, was kicked in the torso.

"You know this is a dream, right?" Charles said. "Pretty soon, you'll gasp and wake up, finding that there was no 'killer doll'. It was just a figment of your imagination, and in reality, you're just a fucked up kid." Andy looked around, wanting to believe that it was true, but he heard everyone else say otherwise.

"Don't listen to him, Andy!" Nica yelled. "I've already tried that at Harrogate, and it didn't work then!"

"I tried to forget too, mate, but even the bastards at Ravenscar couldn't fix me." Constantine added. Finding renewed strength, Andy popped back up and punched Charles in the jaw, knocking out some teeth and blood, then kneed Lee Ray in the face when he doubled over. Once Charles was down, Andy searched the ground for the knife, and upon finding it, picked it up. Just as Charles was beginning to stand back up, Andy grabbed him by the jacket's collar, ready to kill his lifelong tormentor.

"So what now, Barclay?" Charles asked, spitting out some more blood. "Don't bullshit us. We both know you won't do it. You don't have the balls. Like I did, you've had so many chances to kill me, yet I always come back. You even shoved a shotgun in my face, blew my head off, and I still. Came. Back. Face it, kid. You're nothing without me."

"You killed my best friend." Andy began, inching the knife closer to Charles. "And my stepfather. As well as dozens of others in the last thirty years. Back when I was a kid, I couldn't bring myself to kill you. Now, I can." Charles' expression darkened, as Andy stabbed him through the heart, causing blood to coat the knife. Charles' bared his teeth, and Andy pulled the knife out of him, letting go of him and falling to the ground.

"I'll be back." Charles growled. "I always come back."

"Not this time." Andy said, looking up and seeing a portal to Hell open, and out stepped Nergal.

"THANK YOU, ANDY BARCLAY." Nergal said, approaching Charles' body. "THANK YOU, CONSTANTINE. I BRING FORTH MY END OF THE BARGAIN." Nergal brought out a little girl, who ran to Constantine.

"John, is that you?" The girl asked.

"Hold up a minute." Constantine said, pulling out an amulet. Seeing that this time, the girl was not an illusion, Constantine hugged the girl. "Yes Astra, it's me."

"OUR DEAL IS OVER, CONSTANTINE. GOODBYE." Nergal then grabbed Charles' body by the throat, and began going back through the portal.

"No… no… NO!" Charles screamed, as his soul was permanently dragged to Hell.

"Hold on, Nergal!" Lucifer said, causing the demon to turn around. "I'd like a word about his punishment." Lucifer and Nergal then stepped into the portal to Hell, and vanished.

"Well, that was new." Oliver said. "And I thought Damien Darhk was bad."

"No arguing there." Constantine said, lighting a cigarette.

"John, we've got a dead one here!" Chas yelled. "We've lost one of ours!" Pushing past everyone, Constantine, Andy, and Nica made their way over to the body of Jim Corrigan, barely breathing.

"Jim, I'm sorry this happened." Constantine said.

"It's fine, John. Zed told me how I'd die…" Corrigan replied, before his eyes glossed over. Suddenly, there was a flash of emerald light, and Jim Corrigan rose, levitating off the ground and wearing a dark green hood and cape.

"Jim?" Constantine asked.

"The old Jim Corrigan is no more." The being stated. "I am… the Spectre. And I will ensure the soul of Charles Lee Ray is taken to Hell." The Spectre then flew up, and in another flash of light, vanished. Everyone was about to leave, but soon, a police car started driving up.

"Oh, what the fuck is it now?" Andy asked, frustrated. The captain of the police got out of the car. "What is it, officer? Come to arrest us?"

"No, that won't be necessary." The police captain said. "We saw it all on the cameras. It turns out you guys have been telling the truth about Chucky all this time."

"Finally, someone believes us." Nica sighed.

"You're all acquitted of any of the crimes you were framed of doing." The captain said.

"I'm sorry you lost Mike." Andy said.

" _We_ lost him." The captain replied sadly, before turning and driving off.

"So, Andy, what now?" Tyler asked.

"Now, we're done." Andy said. "I need a fucking drink. Anyone else coming? I'm buying."

"Bad mistake, mate." Constantine said. "I'm in." Eventually, everyone went to the local bar, Oliver being late due to having to take off his suit, and as Andy was getting everyone drinks, he noticed the TV showing footage of the last couple hours.

"Everyone, quiet!" Andy said, and they all listened to the news report.

" _In a shocking turn of events, it seems the event the media is calling the 'Doll-pocalypse' has ended." The news reporter said. "The footage shows all the dolls licensed by the Good Guy company spontaneously dying, before Andy Barclay, who had claimed his own doll was possessed by the serial killer Charles Lee Ray, who although was reported dead in 1988, was seen in the footage, being stabbed to death by Barclay. According to eyewitnesses, even Star City's Green Arrow had showed up to fight these living dolls…"_

"Well, we're famous… again." Nica muttered.

"I'm just glad he's gone for good." Andy said, before giving a toast to everyone who had helped him defeat Chucky.

 _Hell_

Charles Lee Ray hid behind a bunch of toys, before standing up and attempting to shoot Mike Norris. The bullet missed, and Mike shot Charles in the chest. Limping, Charles found the Chucky doll, and attempted to put his soul into the toy, only to find himself in the toy store again, in his human body. Charles tried this several times over, but it was as if that part of his life was on replay. After what seemed like one thousand tries, a man in a dark suit walked in front of Norris, approaching Charles.

"Get the fuck out of the way!" Charles yelled, shooting at the man. Instead, the bullets just bounced off.

"Sorry mate, that doesn't work here." The man said in a british accent. Shocked, Charles recognized the man from earlier in Chicago, with that other man in the trenchcoat and Andy.

"I remember you." Charles said. "Why is Norris here?"

"Well, that's the thing, really." The man explained. "He's not. His soul is actually in heaven. This is just a figment of your own personal Hell."

"Why does it keep going back?" Charles pleaded.

"Because this was the most dreadful moment of your life." The man said. "Now, normally, you're only kept here until you believe you don't deserve it, but I worked a bit with Nergal, and now you're staying here for eternity."

"No, please." Charles whimpered, but the brit just stepped aside, allowing Norris to shoot Charles. As he laid on the floor bleeding, Charles looked over, just in time to see the man's face turn into what resembling a scarred, burn victim, before he exited the toy store, flipping a coin and vanishing in flames. "NOOO!"


	18. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

 _Two Months Later_

Months after the defeat of Chucky, everyone's lives went back to normal, as far as normal gets for any of them. Tyler and Kristen went back to teach at Kent Academy. Jesse and Jade returned to their home and children. Karen Barclay became a widow, and was visited by Andy regularly. Glen traveled back to Los Angeles, and quickly became a famous comedian. Constantine and Chas went back to their millhouse, waiting for any more supernatural threats. Lucifer Morningstar also went back to Los Angeles, giving Glen a ride back, and began a new relationship with Chloe Decker, one that involved them fully trusting each other. Oliver Queen returned to Star City to fight a group of terrorists, with the help of his new team. Andy and Nica began a relationship, and unlike all the other women Andy dated, such as Rachel, the relationship had lasted to the point of marriage.

Andy watched Nica walk down the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress and red shoes. It was hard to believe that just two months ago, she had been confined to a wheelchair her whole life. Ironically, the red shoes Nica chose to wore were the same ones that Dr. Foley had given her, and had been ultimately used to kill him. The ceremony was decided to be private, so Andy and Nica only invited their friends who had helped them with defeating Chucky. For Andy, he was seeing everything in slow motion, he still couldn't believe he was getting married. As her whole family had been killed, Nica walked to Andy with Constantine, as a way of thanking him for all he did for her and Andy. Once she finally reached him, the wedding officiant began his opening statement. Nica had left the church a long time ago, so the wedding officiant was, ironically, Lucifer Morningstar.

"Dearly beloved, friends and family, we're glad you're all here." Lucifer began. "Well, at least the ones still alive. We welcome you to the bride and groom's wedding ceremony... oh, bugger, just skip to the vows." Andy and Nica chuckled, before Andy began.

"Nica, when I first heard that you were sent to a mental asylum, I tried to prove that you were telling the truth about Chucky, that you weren't insane." Andy began. "I didn't want you to get punished for that asshole's murders. Even after Chucky had possessed your body, I made the promise to just save you, and then wash my hands with Chucky for good. But with your help, as well as Constantine's and everyone else in this room, we were able to destroy him for good. If there's anyone I'd want to spend the rest of my life with, it would be you. If you were on your deathbed, I'd sell my soul to Lucifer here to ensure you'll live. You're one of the only women I've been able to be completely honest about my past from the beginning, and I can't think of anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Now, the bride, your turn." Lucifer said, and Andy and Nica looked each other in the eyes.

"Andy, before we set out to destroy Chucky, I didn't really know you." Nica said. "I heard about you a few years ago, and it wasn't up until now that I realized that you were one of the only people who would've believed my claims about the doll being alive, because the same thing happened to you thirty years ago. Everyone else who met me before believed I was insane, or would blindly take my word for it without proof. You helped me realize that I'm not crazy, and you saved my life from Chucky. Because of that, if you were ever in danger, I would literally go to Hell and back to save you. I know that you would be someone that I can truly confide with, and not keep secrets out of fear of being made out as delusional. Even Chucky said I reminded him of you, albeit calling both of us a 'whiny little bitch'." At that last line, several of the guests chuckled quietly, including Andy.

"Right, now that's done time for the rings." Lucifer announced, and the best man, whom Andy asked Ronald Tyler to be, stepped forward, presenting the wedding bands. While Andy and Nica began sliding the rings onto each other's fingers, Lucifer began the Declaration of Intent.

"Andy Barclay, do you take Nica to be your lawfully wedded wife, in times good and bad, whether in Hell, figuratively or literally?" Lucifer asked.

"I do." Andy replied confidently, ignoring the joke for the moment.

"And do you, Nica Pierce, take Andy as your husband, through health and sickness, and against evil murderous dolls?" Lucifer asked Nica.

"I do." Nica said, unable to hide her smile from the devil's comedic tone.

"Very well." Lucifer said. "I now pronounce you you husband and wife. You may kiss…" Lucifer stopped, seeing that Nica didn't wait for him to finish and grabbed Andy by the shoulders kissing him passionately. "...the groom?" Andy's and Nica's kiss lasted for seconds, but to them, it felt like forever, and they could not even hear the applause behind them. Finally, Their kiss ended, and the bride and groom left to go to the reception, which would be held at the same restaurant Andy took Rachel to not long ago. Once everyone arrived, Andy made a reservation, and before having dinner, Oliver Queen stood up.

"I know you guys don't know me well, but I would like to propose a toast." Oliver said, raising his glass. "I once said a couple years ago that I wish it wasn't the dark times that bring people together, with all the loss that we had suffered. But being together makes those times worth having. I believe that we should embrace the miracles life gives us, and remember that they are still possible. And even, with a bit of luck, you can make your own light. Congratulations, you two." Everyone seated cheered, and began drinking their glasses. Once the toast was over, Oliver glanced at his phone.

"I'm sorry, Andy, but I have to go." Oliver said. "Dig just told me there was another attack on City Hall."

"We understand. Do what you have to do." Andy replied. Oliver gave a quick nod, before exiting the restaurant. Glen then walked over to Andy and Nica to congratulate them.

"Thank you two," Glen began. "For helping me take care of my dad."

"I was wrong about you." Andy admitted. "You're a good kid. Thanks for not stabbing us in the back. Metaphorically, and literally."

"Cheers." Glen said, raising his glass and drinking, before leaving to talk with the rest of the guests. As the reception continued, Constantine made his way over to Nica and Andy.

"Congratulations, mates." Constantine said, before turning to Nica. "Nica, After we sent Chucky's soul back to Hell, I had learned how to contact the dead. I spoke with your niece, Alice."

"How is she?" Nica asked, her voice becoming more high pitched. "Is she OK?"

"She's fine. She's in the silver city." Constantine said. "She told me she doesn't blame you for what Chucky did. She saw him for the monster he was when he killed her other grandmother, but by that time, Chucky had completed transferring a part of his soul to her." At this point, Nica began crying over the loss of her niece.

"Alice also told me she doesn't want you to blame yourself." Constantine continued. "When she died, she was freed of Chucky's control, and she found out that he was wrong, that there is a God up in the sky. And she's waiting for you there with the rest of your family."

"Thank you, John." Nica said, looking up and smiling.

"How is Astra?" Andy asked, feeling it was a good time to change the subject.

"She's alright." Constantine said. "Her father was overjoyed when she came back. Even forgave me and all."

"You did good, John." Andy congratulated the demonologist, before taking another drink of his glass. Pretty soon, a slow dance came up, and Andy and Nica went to the center, not letting each other go during the dance's song.

"How does it feel," Nica asked, "To never have to worry about Chucky again?"

"It feels like I'm on top of the world." Andy answered truthfully. "Ever since I was a kid, I had to look over my shoulder for that damned doll. Now, I don't. What about you?"

"In a way, I was freed." Nica said. "I was never able to walk for thirty years, and after Chucky came along, he made it so I could walk for the first time. I'm just glad Constantine was able to make it permanent."

Before they knew it, the reception came to an end, and it was time for everyone to leave. Andy and Nica left in a black car, with Andy driving back to the apartment. Already, he was planning on buying a house in the Chicago suburbs, and while driving, he reflected on the events of past few months. Finally, Andy Barclay was rid of Chucky for good, and he had been given what he had wanted ever since he was six years old: a normal life.

 _The End._


End file.
